So Much for the Impossible
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: April has something to tell Donatello - something that will change their lives forever... SWEARING warning. IMPORTANT: Please see Notes in Part 1.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2. **IMPORTANT:** This story isn't set in any specific TMNT canon. It's more a generic Turtles continuity. So feel free to envision the characters however you like, be it the comic book designs, movies, or any of the animated series_ _._ _That said, if you_ do _picture the 2012 CG cartoon characters, please bear in mind this story is a good few years in the future. Meaning, everyone is of legal age. Also, April is a normal Human and not a Mutant hybrid thing, and Karai is not Splinter's daughter (I can't believe they did that - it was SO cliche) - she's the Shredder's._

 _3\. This is my fiftieth story here on this site. As a little bit of a celebration, this opening chapter is longer than my usual fare. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

PART 1

Donatello raced up the fire escape as fast as possible. The call from April had him worried.

He could tell from her tone that something was up. Especially with the ever-vague "There's something I have to tell you." He and his brothers' history proved that statement rarely led to something good. In fact, April had been acting strange for the past couple of weeks. As Donatello thought about it more, he remembered her disappearing at random moments, or being tired or distracted at various times. The turtle was obviously concerned, but whenever he tried to talk to her, she dismissed the idea of anything being wrong.

As he reached her apartment window, he paused and saw her in her bedroom. She was pacing back and forth, her face in a slight frown. That made Donatello grit his teeth. Yes, something was _definitely_ up.

The Mutant opened the window - he had not needed to announce his arrival for some years, now - and poked his head in. "April?" he said cautiously.

At the sound of his voice, April O'Neil darted her head up and, despite her obvious agitated state, smiled wide. "Donnie," she said, rushing upto him as he stepped fully into the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, taking Donnie by surprise. However, he still instinctively linked his hands around her, deepening the closeness. Eventually, she prised her lips away. "I'm sorry to call you away from your lab, but... "

"April, what's wrong?" Donnie decided to cut to the chase. He knew April well enough to realise when she was about to ramble. "Your call was... well, you didn't sound OK."

At that, the lovely redhead turned away, breaking their embrace. "I... I... " Again the mutant grit his teeth. He hated seeing his girlfriend upset. He walked around until they were facing eachother once more, then delicately lifted her downcast face with his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt?" There was no visible sign of physical distress on her, but it would not be the first time her sparring sessions resulted in injury and she never told him. "Was Raph too rough again?"

"No, no," she replied, averting her eyes from him. "This has nothing to do with sparring."

Donnie was now getting impatient, despite himself. He knew April would tell him anything important, but seeing her like this tried even his patience. Nothing was allowed to hurt his girl. "Then what? When you called... you sounded confused. Something's clearly wrong... "

"'Wrong'... " April tutted, almost chuckling. "God, I hope... I hope not... "

Donnie frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Again she turned away. Whatever was upsetting her made her unable to fully face him. "I... don't know. I just... don't know." Her shoulders visibly shrunk. "Something... something's happened. Just... don't be upset. Please."

"April, you can tell me anything," Donnie said sincerely. "You know you can. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered. She then took a deep breath, stood straight, and turned back to him. She smiled, though she was clearly still unsure. "Donnie... "

" _Yes_ , April... ?" He noticed she took his hand in hers, rubbing it slightly.

"I'm... pregnant."

Donnie flinched, tightening his grip on her hand momentarily. He glared at her, eyes wider than they had ever been.

Had... she just said... ? "Y... you're... _what_?"

April's shoulders slumped even further. "I'm... I'm pregnant... " Her voice was barely a whisper.

Donnie blinked. No, he had not misheard her.

A flood of emotions engulfed him. Shock. Incredulance. Fear.

And... anger.

He dropped her hand like a stone, and abruptly turned away from her. April audibly gasped. "Donnie... "

He stood there, motionless. Soundless.

"Donnie... please... don't be... "

"I should've known," he said quietly.

"Huh?" April frowned.

Donatello sighed deeply. "I should've known this couldn't last. I was fooling myself to think you'd... stay with me."

Again April gasped. "You... you think... ?"

"Who is it?" Donnie asked, still keeping his eyes from her. "It's Casey, isn't it? I knew you... " Donnie stopped and looked down. " _No_. Actually, it doesn't matter." He fell silent again, his thoughts in turmoil. Despite his outward calm, he was a mess inside. The woman he loved - the woman he had _always_ loved - was a liar. He _should_ have known. He should have known she would not... _could_ not... keep her promise to always be with him. The scientist in the turtle knew it was obvious. Why would she stay with him? What could he possibly ever offer her? It was not like they could live in the suburbs with a white picket-fenced garden. "I should've known you'd want something... more. Something... _normal_."

"W... _what_?!" April stepped toward him, but he stuck his arm out, keeping her at a distance.

" _Don't_ ," he said quickly. " _Please_. It... it's OK. Really. I... understand." Part of him - the selfless part - almost felt _he_ should apologise for wasting her time. It was obvious she wanted more than he could offer. All he could give her was his heart. He gave it to her freely... years before they had even become a couple. And though she said she loved him equally back, it was clear it could never last. It was a fool's errand to begin a relationship with April. But Donnie could not help himself. He let himself become lost in the girl of his dreams. He _felt_ a fool to think she would stay with him. But still... to _know_ she had been unfaithful, however logical it was, still left Donatello crestfallen.

He should have listened to Raph.

Wordlessly, Donatello turned around, never facing April, and trudged back to the window. Had he glanced at her, the Mutant would have seen tears forming in her eyes. "Donnie... what are... _where_ are you... ?"

"Goodbye, April... " he mumbled.

Before he could reach the window, Donnie felt a hand grip firmly on his arm. Before he could do anything, April sharply spun him around to face her. "You... " Donnie was forced to look at her. Despite her infidelity, she seemed as heartbroken as he. "You think... you actually _think_... ?" She grabbed both his hands, holding them so tight her knuckles whitened. "Donnie, I _love_ you!"

He blinked several times, trying to process the situation. Did she think he would take her back after cheating on him? He may be a fool, but he was not... well, a _fool_. "Don't... say that," he said steadily. "You're _pregnant_."

"Yes!" she yelped, tears pouring. "And it's not Casey's, or _anyone_ else's!" She took one of his palms and placed it on her still-flat stomach.

Donnie's eyes widened as realisation dawned. Did that mean... ?

"I haven't been with _anyone_... " breathed April, "but you."

Donatello was dumbfounded. It... was not possible. April was pregnant...

And _he_ was the father?!

"That's... that's impossible," he whispered. He then looked up at her. "Impossible!" he yelled.

"Donnie," she soothed, stroking his cheek. "I _swear_ , I haven't been with anyone else... I _couldn't_ cheat on you. This baby's _yours_."

The turtle returned his gaze at his hand on her tummy. Could it be true... ? "I... I... " He took a big gulp. "April... April, if this is a joke, it's... "

"It's no joke" she said sternly. "Donatello, I'm pregnant. And _you're_ the father. I promise!"

As April's heartfelt words sank in, Donnie felt himself sinking - literally. His legs began to buckle. "I... I need to sit down... "

Smiling slightly, the young woman led her boyfriend to the edge of the bed. Both sitting gently, their hands still entwined, April sighed. "I... I did the test this morning. I've been feeling odd for a couple of weeks now. I've watched enough TV to know the signs. I... I took the test three times. All of them were positive."

Donnie stared out infront of him. "I... can't believe this... "

April stayed silent, simply stroking his hands in hers.

"It's impossible... " The Mutant's scientific mind was struggling to make sense of things. "How... how could this have happened... ?"

"Maybe our constant sex has something to do with it... " said April lightly. Donnie looked at her, at her hopeful, beautiful face... and they both burst into laughter.

"Oh my God... " strained Donnie through laughs. "This... this is too much... ! My... oh... Splinter's gonna kill me... !"

"Forget Splinter!" guffawed April. "What about Leo?!"

The laughter increased. It made little sense, but it provided both a release. It took awhile for the levity to die down. "Oh... Oh Donnie... " April breathed dejectically. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

Calming himself, Donnie raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I haven't a clue." Still, despite saying that, the release the laughter provided also gave the turtle a clearer head. To say he had overcome the shock would be untrue, but his mind was beginning to accept the facts. The love of his life was pregnant, and _he_ was the father. The relief to learn she had not cheated on him was immeasurable. He knew April deserved so much better than him, but Donnie was still happy she had chosen him. And frankly, the revelation that she had remained faithful made him more than a little smug. Not that he would ever admit it. "I still can't believe this," he continued. "Why didn't I investigate this further? I'm a scientist, for fuck's sake!" It was also a rarity the reserved Donatello swore... at least compared to his brothers.

Of course the possibility of children had entered Donnie's mind, since he and April first declared their mutual feelings. But he quickly dismissed it: there was simply no evidence to suggest he or his brothers could ever get a Human pregnant. The science made no sense. But then... neither did the mutagen that transformed four ordinary turtles and a rat into what they became. In the back of his mind, Donnie wondered if he was clouded by his desire for April, his _need_ to be with her once she returned his affections. If he had not been such a lovesick fool, perhaps he would have done more research. But he could not help it: once he and April began their relationship, it seemed all reason was lost to him.

"Sweetheart," April soothed, "please don't be angry."

Donnie darted his head to her. "Angry? Are you crazy? Of course I'm not angry! I'm just... shocked!" He took a deep breath. He was not angry - but thinking back to his initial reaction filled him with remorse. "I... I'm sorry for what I said."

April leant close and kissed him lovingly. "It's OK," she whispered.

"No, it's not," he said. "I should've trusted you."

"Donnie, please - not now." She put his hand to her face, and he instinctively began stroking her cheek. "It was perfectly understandable... though I must admit it wasn't the reaction I expected."

The mutant shrugged. "Evenso... I'm sorry." He looked at the ceiling. "I'm an idiot."

April frowned. "Donnie... ?"

"I should've anticipated this," he said. "I should've seen _every_ possibility. Do you... " Donnie paused, thinking of the best way to phrase his words. "... _want_ it?"

April was silent. "Do you?" she eventually asked.

Donnie took her hand and kissed it. "I asked first."

Quiet again, April appeared in deep thought. "It'll be hard," she said, more to herself.

"Complicated," Donatello added. "It... will never lead a normal life."

"We'd have to... hide it," April said, with a tinge of fear in her tone. "It would have to live... with you... "

Donatello groaned inwardly. Though he wanted nothing more than to live with the woman he loved, he knew a sewer was no place for her. Not to _live_. "It would be almost impossible," he said.

"It would," April agreed. "The... other option would be to... " She left the rest unsaid.

Donnie looked at the floor. "Yeah... I know." He hated the idea... but it was the sensible solution. He turned to look at her again. "April... I'll go along with whatever you decide. But you won't be alone. Believe me, I'll never leave you." He leaned closer and they shared a tender kiss. "I love you, and I always will." He stroked her hair as he manoeuvred her head to rest on his shoulder. "Whatever you want, I'll be with you 100%. I promise."

"I know," she said. "I love you."

They sat there in silence. After a few moments, April spoke again, barely audible. "I do." Donnie frowned as she lifted her head to look at him. She returned his gaze, tears tricking down, pure love in her eyes. "Yes, I do. I want this child."

That clinched it for Donatello. April truly _did_ love him. For her to want to keep his child meant she was in this for the long haul. But still, he could not help but think of her welfare. "Are... are you sure? It'll... be hard."

To the turtle's surprise, she shook her head, then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't care. I want to have this baby, Donnie. I want to have _your_ baby."

Donnie felt his eyes watering under his mask. "You're... amazing, April O'Neil."

The redheaded Human, tears pouring freely, chuckled. However, to Donatello's surprise, her smile quickly faded. "Now... answer my question," April said. "Do _you_ want it?"

Now the Mutant chuckled. "April," he said, "I never in a million years thought you'd even return my feelings, let alone be willing to have my child. If you want it, I'd be an _idiot_ to turn down us having the chance to have a baby."

The smile April flashed was almost impossibly wide. "I was so worried about telling you... "

Donnie silenced her with a kiss. "Like I said, you have _nothing_ to worry about. I'll be with you no matter what."

April slowly fell back onto the bed, gently pulling the ninja down with her. "Make love to me... "

They still had alot to talk about. But it could wait until the morning...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 2

Master Splinter looked at the two young people infront of him. His love for them was beyond measure, so their current state of discomfort concerned him greatly. They had clearly asked to speak to him for an important reason. They kept their gaze away from him, instead looking at the floor. "My children," Splinter soothed, "I sense something troubles you."

Donatello looked at him briefly, then held the back of his head. "Yes, Father... you could say that." Splinter remained silent. His family knew they could tell him anything. He had learnt, as his sons grew, that it was best to simply wait for them to speak, rather than press for answers. Except for Raphael, obviously.

April sighed. "Splinter... we... that is... er... " It was incredibly rare that their Human friend was lost for words. Whatever the situation was, it was _very_ troubling. The rat decided perhaps a little push _was_ needed.

"Please, it distresses me to see you both so troubled," he said. "Whatever you have to say, I shall listen. You need not worry."

Donnie and April looked at eachother, took a collective breath, then Donnie spoke. "Master... something's happened."

Splinter nodded minutely.

April closed her eyes and took Donnie's hand. "Splinter... we... I... I'm pregnant."

Splinter remained still, silent. Outwardly. Inwardly was a different matter. Age must have finally caught up with him, because clearly he had begun hearing things. There was no way April just said she was... "Pregnant?" the rat said questioningly.

April nodded slowly. "Yes, Splinter."

The sensai narrowed his eyes. He scrutinised the turtle and Human before him, almost squrming under his gaze. A million thoughts ran through Splinter's mind. A million questions. But it was obvious what the first asked should be. "Are you certain?"

"100%," said April.

Sighing, Splinter glanced at Donatello. His son looked as awkward as April. Splinter knew why. Though he always had misgivings of their coupling, he was disappointed at April's infidelity. "Does... the father know?"

At that, Donnie and April looked at eachother, puzzled. "Well... of course he does," April eventually stammered. "We... "

Splinter held up a clawed hand. "Please, I do not... wish to know." He sighed again before continuing. "Congratulations are in order. Though I must confess... " he looked at Donatello. "Part of me is saddened. For you to betray my son's trust... "

April's eyes widened. "'Betray'... ?"

"Please," Splinter said. "Donatello, I would like a moment alone with April."

Donnie suddenly held up his hands. "Father, no! No, it's not like that!"

"It's not what you think!" added April.

Splinter tilted his head.

" _Donnie's_ the father!" April revealed.

Splinter's eyes threatened to pop out of his head. Even _his_ ninja training could not ready himself for _that_ revelation. Donatello was the father?! That was impossible! " _Donatello_?" he gasped.

Donatello closed his eyes and sighed. "It's true, Master. April and I... we're... going to have a baby."

Splinter's eyes moved involuntarily. He had not prepared for this. For Donatello and April to be in a relationship was one thing... but for them to be expecting? It defied all reason. It defied all _beyond_ reason. Indeed, Splinter had not felt anything on the astral plane... nothing to warn him. He was completely caught offguard.

"Master... ?" The sensai darted his head up, to see Donatello looking at him, greatly concerned. "I know it... it's... " The turtle in purple went silent, seemingly at a loss for words.

His son's state brought Splinter out of his haze. No matter what he was feeling, Splinter knew Donatello was in evenmore turmoil. He had to pull himself together, be the pillar of strength his sons always depended on. "Forgive me," the rat said softly. "I am simply... quite surprised."

April smiled sadly. "Believe me... we're quite surprised ourselves."

Splinter sighed. "I don't doubt. But... are you _absolutely_ sure?"

" _Yes_ ," said April emphatically. "I've used a whole pharmacy's worth of pregnancy tests. And Donnie's the _only_ man I've been with."

Splinter remained silent, but made note of how April called Donatello a _man_ , not a turtle. Not a Mutant. It showed how much Donatello... how _all_ of them... were regarded by the redheaded woman. If Splinter had any doubts before - and he more or less did not - he knew now April truly loved his son. "Please accept my apologies," he said. "I don't wish to question your intellect. And I also apologise for questioning your loyalty. A ninja should always strive to know the truth... not make assumptions. Forgive me."

"Splinter, please," April soothed. "It's fine."

"I had... the same reaction," Donnie almost chuckled. Clearly, he was trying to lighten the mood.

Nodding, Splinter decided to move on. Now that the news had begun to sink in, there was something that needed to be addressed. "There is much we need to discuss. To plan. But right now... I repeat my request - with an amendment. April, will you please give _Donatello_ and I a moment?"

April frowned, while Donnie glared at his father, no doubt fearing the worst. "Splinter... " the Human began.

" _Please_ ," Splinter added. His tone left no room for argument. Wordlessly, April leaned over and kissed Donatello quickly, then stood and left. Splinter could not help the quick smile at the affection between the young ones, but made sure it was gone when Donatello's attention was back on him. The rat had something serious on his mind. "Donatello... "

"... yes, Master?" The turtle had resumed squirming.

Sighing again, Splinter relaxed his shoulders. His son remained tense. "I am not angry," Splinter eventually said. It seemed the most obvious thing to relax Donatello.

It worked - somewhat. "Splinter... you have to understand... April and I didn't plan this. If I had _any_ idea... "

Raising his hand to silence Donatello, Splinter shook his head. "That _is_ what I wish to discuss." Splinter noticed his son's face turn red in embarrassment. The rat recalled how, after Donatello and April began their coupling, the sensei attempted to explain... _relations_. Obviously, his sons knew all about the "birds and the bees", but Splinter felt it necessary nonetheless. That was a day both of them would rather forget. Splinter was just as awkward with his explanations as Donatello was listening to them. "My son... one of the principles of ninjutsu is... _protection_... "

"I know!" Donatello yelled, throwing up his hands. "I _know_ I should've seen this coming! I _know_ I should've considered... !" His face then dropped, and he slumped his shoulders. "I... I wasn't thinking, Sensei. I... I couldn't... couldn't help myself. We never thought... " He fell silent.

Splinter watched his conflicted son, and decided to take pity. After all, _none_ of them ever considered they could get a Human pregnant. Although Splinter was slightly disappointed Donatello - given his scientific leanings - had not looked into it properly, he could not blame him. Splinter himself jumped to the wrong conclusion. How else could April have gotten pregnant? The idea was farfetched, to say the least. "Does April... do you _both_... wish to keep the child?"

"Yes," Donatello said simply, looking at his father. "We do, Master."

Splinter closed his eyes. "You realise... this changes everything."

"I do, Father," Donnie said quietly.

"April will need us now more than ever... "

"I've told her she has nothing to worry about," said Donatello. Splinter could sense the determination in him. "I love her, Master. I'll never leave her."

Splinter looked at his son. To see Donatello so resolute strengthened the rat's own resolve. There would indeed be things that needed to be discussed, to be planned. There would be difficult times ahead. But that could wait. Enough was said today. Slowly, the sensei rose to his feet, Donatello doing the same. "Then, my son," he said, placing a comforting hand on the turtle's shoulder. "Congratulations. I know you'll be... a fine parent."

Donatello smiled. "Thank you, Sensei. I... have a good teacher."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. I'm right on the edge on this one, but... well, Raph_ does _have a temper..._

* * *

PART 3

"You're _WHAT_?!"

April grit her teeth in a forced smile at the three voices who just shrieked at her. "I'm... pregnant, guys."

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were glaring at her, all sharing the same expression.

Utter shock.

Leo started blinking. "P... pregnant... ?"

April visibly sunk. "Yeah," she sighed. She felt Donatello behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

Mikey had a look of confusion. "Are... are you sure?"

"Yes," Donnie said. "It's true. We know it's a shock, but... "

"'A _shock_ '?" exclaimed Raph. " _That's_ an understatement!"

"Please guys," April said. "I'm having trouble enough as it is... but I'm happy abou... "

"' _Happy_ '?" Raph interrupted. "You... you... _bitch_!"

At that, Leo, Mikey, Donnie and April's jaws dropped. " _What_ did you say?!" yelled Donnie.

"You heard me!" continued the hotheaded turtle. He violently thrust his finger out, pointing at April angrily. "You bitch! How could you _do_ that to Donnie, after all he... !"

Donatello shot infront of April, who already had tears forming in her eyes. "Take that back, Raph! I fucking mean it! Right now!"

"You're _defendin'_ her?" Raph was almost shaking with anger. That was never a good sign. "Donnie, you fuckin' dumbass! She cheats on you, and you _defend_ her? Are you _insane_?"

"She didn't... "

"You told me you loved him, dammit!" ranted Raph, turning his attention back to April, who was now sobbing. "I warned you not to hurt him, and you do _this_? Dammit, April, if you were _anyone_ else... !"

"Raph, maybe... " Mikey whimpered.

"Shut up!" Raph was now being restrained by Leo, while Donnie tried desperately to keep himself between his brother and his girlfriend. "I told ya this would happen, ya moron!" Raph said to him. "Why didn't ya _listen_ to me? I _told_ ya there was only one way this could end!" He then actually showed his teeth to April. "Get the _fuck_ outta here, ya _slu_... "

" _RAPHAEL_!"

Everyone but April turned to the loud voice of Splinter, who had heard the commotion and come out of his room. "Raphael!" he repeated as he strode upto them. "Apologise to April _this instant_!"

"No way!" Raph snorted. "Ya gotta hear this, Master! This... this tart... who _swore_ to me she wouldn't hurt our bro... she's gone and got _knocked up_! She's a... "

" _ENOUGH_!" commanded Splinter. Even Raph fell silent at that. Well, almost. He was now simply growling.

An eerie silence fell over the lair, the only other sound - apart from Raph's grows - was April's crying on Donnie's shoulder, as he held her close. He was gritting his teeth at his red-masked brother, firing daggers at him with his eyes. Leo was still holding Raph away, while Mikey simply darted his eyes from one person to the next. Eventually, Splinter spoke again. "Donatello and April have already informed me of the situation."

Raph darted his head to the rat. "You _kne_... ?"

" _SILENCE_!" Splinter shouted. Once Raphael again stopped, Splinter continued. "They have also informed me of the parentage. _They_ are having a child."

Silence reigned again as the sensai's meaning sunk in. "You... you mean... ?" Leo eventually stuttered.

Splinter nodded. "They assured me of it. There was no lie in their eyes."

Everyone looked at Donnie and his still-crying lover. "I told you," Donnie said grimly.

"Really... ?" gasped Mikey. "You two are... gonna have a baby... ?"

"My sons," Splinter interjected. He looked at the upset April, still clinging to Donatello. "We shall give them some time alone. Raphael, apologise _now_."

Raph grimaced and grumbled. He then spun on his heels and went to the exit in a huff. "I'm getting the hell outta here," he mumbled.

Splinter frowned. "Raphael, I _told_... "

But he was gone.

The rat sighed, then went to return to his room. "When Raphael returns... tell him to come to me."

"Er... Master... " Mikey began. Splinter looked back over his shoulder and squinted. Mikey gulped. "Yes, Sensei."

After Splinter left, Mikey looked over at Leo. The blue-masked turtle had a look of stupified horror on his face. His face was deathly white, flushed of all colour. Mikey frowned as his eldest brother slowly shuffled back to his own room. Mikey then turned back to Donnie and April, who were holding eachother close. "Um... sorry about that, guys," he stammered.

"It's OK, Mikey," said Donnie quietly, stroking April's hair.

"I'll... leave you two alone," said Mikey. Just before he left, he put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Congrats, man. Couldn't have happened to anyone better."

Donnie smiled slightly. "Thanks, bro." After Mikey was gone, Donnie whispered into April's ear. "Hey... you gonna be OK... ?"

April was still crying and sniffling. "I... I didn't... I didn't cheat on you... I... swear... "

"I know," the turtle soothed. "I'm... I'm sorry about Raph... " He slowly adjusted his shoulders so that April lifted her head. When he looked into her teary eyes, Donnie growled again. "Fucking bastard... next time I see him... "

"I love you," whimpered April. "I _do_... I'd never cheat on... "

" _April_ ," Donnie interrupted. "Please stop. I _know_. But you know Raph... he always thinks the worst... "

"It... it's going to be OK, isn't it?" April snuffled. "We... we'll make it through this... ?"

"Believe me," said the Mutant. "As soon as you said you wanted this baby... _nothing_ will stop that from happening. I _promise_."

Already April was calming. "I think... I think... it was the easiest decision of my life."

Donnie delicately whiped the tears from her cheeks. "I love you, April." Before she could respond, he softly kissed her lips. They held eachother in silence for a long time...

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 4

Raphael landed with a thud on the fire escape. The apartment's occupant was sure to hear _that_. Soon enough, a figure appeared at the window. As the window was loudly opened - the owner never bothered getting it fixed properly - Raph braced himself.

Just before a head could poke out, Raph thrust himself forward, sending himself and the occupant tumbling into the apartment. Raph grabbed the man by the scruff of the shirt, pinning him down on the floor. The man looked at him wide-eyed. "What the _hell_ have you done?!" the turtle yelled.

Casey Jones blinked in response. "What the fuck! Raph! What are you _doin_ '?!"

"It's yours, isn't it?!" Raph continued, tightening his grip on Casey's shirt. "It damn sure couldn't be anyone _else's_!"

"Get the fuck _off_ me!" Casey ordered, before slamming his fist into Raph's temple. The Mutant huffed in pain as he was sent spinning, off of the Human and to the floor. Casey quickly nipped upto his feet and stood over the frazzled turtle. "What're you _playin'_ at, man?! I told you guys I never... "

"Shaddup!" interrupted Raph, who leapt to his feet and again tackled Casey. They stumbled and hit a CD rack, causing them both to fall to the ground again. "How could you, you asshole?!" Raph again grabbed Casey's shirt and began banging his head onto the wooden floor. "I didn't like the situation either, but _dammit_ \- they were happy!"

Casey groped the floor until his hand made contact with something. Before Raph could react, Casey swung the empty beer bottle and it connected hard with Raph's cheek. Fortunately for the turtle, it was made from a particularly sturdy glass and did not shatter. Instead, he was sent flying off Casey again, rolling away and rubbing his head. It had the desired effect on the Mutant, as he stayed down.

"What the fuck are you doin' here, man?" Casey grumbled, holding the back of his head. Both of them struggled to get to their feet, the adrenaline from the scuffle deserting them and leaving them tired. "I told you all, I want nothin' to do with you guys again."

"Should've thought of that before," growled Raph.

"Before what, dumbass?" yelled Casey. "What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"April, obviously!" Raph answered as he stumbled to his feet.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "She and I are _done_ , man! Ever since your _brother_ stole her from me!"

"So you thought you'd steal her back?" Raph was already balling his fists again. "This whole situation is shit, Casey, but dammit - I told ya, family comes first... even over you."

"Have you finally taken one too many knocks, Raph?" Casey grit his teeth. "I ain't got any idea what the fuck you're talking about!"

Raph threw his hands in the air. "April's _pregnant_ , you fucking shit!"

Casey's eyes bulged as he let out a gasp. "P... pregnant... ?" He began blinking in bewilderment. "H... how?"

"You should know, genius," Raph sneered. "You're the father!"

"W... _what_?" Casey shook his head. "We split over two years ago... when she shacked up with your brother." He spat out the last part.

"Don't play innocent with me," said the turtle. "You're the _only_ other guy April would get with... " Indeed, despite his anger at the girl, Raph knew April would never cheat on Donatello with some random stranger. It _had_ to be Casey, given their history. "What did you do? Get her drunk or something?"

"I haven't had two words with her since she dum... " Casey stopped and took a breath. "Since we broke up," he eventually finished.

"That's impossible!" Raph was now confused. He glared at his former best friend. He could see... could sense... Casey was speaking the truth. "Impossible... the only other explanation is... " Now Raph was the one to stop. His mind was trying desperately to sort things out.

Casey, to his credit, appeared to reach the natural conclusion first. "It's... his." The Human looked down, all anger drained from him, replaced with shock.

Raph breathed heavily. It was the only answer. April had not been with Casey... she would not have slept with someone unknown... and she certainly would not keep any sexual assault to herself. Donatello was the only possible father. Raph groaned as it dawned on him. The things he said...

"Is... is she really pregnant... ?" asked Casey slowly.

Raph looked at him, and saw sadness in his eyes. Clearly, Casey never got over April leaving him. One could tell that by the way he was living in a dump, looking like a bum. "Yeah... she is," said Raph quietly.

Casey stared at him. "Is... is she... keeping it?"

Raph calmed his breathing. "I think so," he simply replied.

Casey looked at the floor. "Then... it's really... over... "

Raph clenched his jaw. "Fuck." He had to leave. It was a mistake to come here... on so many levels. He wrongfully accused his friend - _former_ friend - of trying to steal back his ex. He accused April of cheating on his brother. He called his brother an imbecile. Raph knew he had messed up - big time. He made his way to the window silently, not wanting to see Casey fall even deeper into depression, or whatever his reaction was going to be.

Just before he reached the window, Raph was stopped by a hand on his arm. "This is fucked up, man," Casey moaned.

"Yeah," said Raph. "It is."

"What happened, Raph?" asked Casey wistfully. "How'd it all go to shit?"

At that, something in the turtle snapped. "Maybe it was because she finally got with someone who _gave_ a shit about her."

Rage again filled Casey's eyes. "I _loved_ her, you bastard."

"Maybe if you showed her that more often, she would've stayed," Raph snarled. "I might not approve, but at least Donnie appreciates her."

"We had an understanding!" cried Casey.

"Yeah, you did." Raph stuck a finger right into the Human's face. "She gave, and gave, and gave, and got _nothing_ back. Oh, she understood that all too well, Romeo."

"She ruined everything, Raph! Whatabout us? We used to be tight!"

Raph shook his head ruefully. "Yeah, we were. You were like my brother, Case." He then fixed a glare on him. "But y'know what? Donnie _is_ my brother. And I damn sure wasn't about to sabotage his happiness so you could go back to treating April like crap. Like I said, I might not approve, and think this situation's completely messed up, but even _I_ can see that Donnie's far better for her than _you_ ever were."

Casey narrowed his eyes again. "Get the fuck outta here, man."

Shaking his head again, Raph stepped out of the window. "Just for the record... " he said, looking over his shoulder. "If you _are_ the father... you'll find out what 'fucked up' really means." And with that, he was gone...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Needless to say, I'm not a fluent Japanese speaker. I've tried, but apologies if it's completely wrong._

* * *

PART 5

Leonardo opened the balcony door silently, before entering the bedroom. There was no light on, but he knew every inch of the room, having visited many, many times.

And it seemed he might have to pay for it now.

Approaching the bed, he could make out the figure under the sheets, sitting up, still. Even with no light Leo knew the person would be frowning. "Leo... you're late." The turtle sighed as he reached the bed, stopping within arm's reach. He was afraid to go any further - if he did, he might forget the reason he came here.

At least, the _new_ reason.

The person in the bed seemed to realise he would come no closer, so instead shifted its position, closing the distance between them and kneeling up on the bed. "I've missed you... "

"I've missed you too," Leo said, his mind already losing focus. "Karai... we... "

"Sshh," Oroku Karai interrupted, putting a finger to his mouth. "We have all night." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which the Mutant allowed. Inside, he cursed himself: he was such a weak-kneed fool.

As the connection deepened, Leo felt all resolve start to melt. The woman always had this effect on him - her touch was perhaps the biggest chink in his armour. A nanosecond before all reason left him, Leo gripped her arms and gently pushed her away. "Karai... Karai, wait... "

"Why?" came the Foot leader's response. "What's wrong?"

Leo softly sat at the side of the bed, holding his secret girlfriend's hands in his own. "We... have to talk."

"We _always_ talk," Karai said. "It's why you come, right?" Leo knew she was smirking.

They had carried on this little charade for over a year now... ever since the Shredder's final defeat. When Karai realised just how heartless and evil her father was, and sided with the turtles. When she finally let Leonardo know just what he meant to her. She gave up her father for him. Leo could not help but feel proud, for her _and_ himself.

And now, she was the head of the Foot Clan. No longer a clandestine organisation dealing in crime, Karai - with the turtles' aid - had slowly shifted the Foot's goals from dark to light. The Clan was now, once more, a place of learning and improvement for all.

As for the talks? Well, when it was decided the turtles and Foot should meet regularly to discuss matters of "state" - for lack of a better term - Leo volunteered. It gave him a chance to be alone with the woman he loved. Leo knew his real reasons for visiting were known to his family. And sure, his brothers would occassionally tease him, but nothing was ever said outright. It seemed to be an open secret. Besides, Leo and Karai _did_ always address the matters at hand... just always as pillow talk, was all.

But politics were the last thing on Leo's mind tonight. As usual, it was sex... but this time, in a different way. He leant over and turned on Karai's nightlight, and saw her concerned, yet still breathtakingly beautiful face. "Karai... something's happened."

Instantly her expression turned serious. "Was it the Rebels?" She was referring to the small group of Foot Soldiers who had not taken the new state of affairs well, and struck out on their own. They frequently caused problems for the turtles and Karai.

"No," said Leo. "It's... April." At Karai's confused shake of her head, he continued. "She's pregnant."

Karai's jaw dropped. "Pregnant... ? Are... is she sure?" When Leo nodded, Karai looked down. "Amazing. Poor Donatello."

Leo quirked an eyebrow. "Er... Karai... "

"I'm shocked April would do that to him," Karai said. "That she would do something so... dishonourable. I mean, she and I have never been the best of friends, but I wouldn't think she'd ever _cheat_ on... "

"Karai," interrupted Leo. "Donnie _is_ the father."

At that, Karai's jaw threatened to hit the floor. " _Noooo_... ! Are you _serious_? How is that even _possible_?"

"I don't know," Leo said. "But it is."

"Unbelievable." Karai was shaking her head again. "Just when you think our lives co... " She suddenly stopped and gasped loudly, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh my _God_! That... that means _I_... " She covered her mouth with her hands, unable to finish the sentence.

"Yeah," Leo stuttered, holding the back of his neck. "Exactly."

Now Karai had a look of utter horror on her face. "Oh God oh God oh God oh God... " Her hands were actually starting to tremble.

"Honey... I... " Leo stammered. What could he say? None of them ever thought this could happen. The idea of he, Donnie... _any_ of them getting a Human pregnant was ridiculous! But Splinter vouched for April... and besides, Leo trusted April fully. But the Mutant could not think of that now. He had to take care of his _own_ girlfriend. "Karai... please... calm down." He went to hold her close - but she flinched away from him.

"No! I think it's best if you don't touch me now!" Karai glared at him accusingly. "Fakku, Leo... do you realise what this could _mean_?"

Leo pushed down the hurt her rejection caused. "Of course I do! Dammit, Karai - it's all I've thought about all night!"

"I... I have to see my doctor," said Karai, her eyes darting around, not focusing. "I have to get... tested... "

Leo felt terrible. He predicted his lover would react this way - but it did not make it any easier. "I... I'm sorry... "

Karai's eyes suddenly stopped and closed. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her body. Leo, meanwhile, was looking down, full of shame. Eventually, Karai faced him and lifted his head with her finger. "No... _I'm_ sorry. I should never have said what I did." Leo was too full of self-hate to understand what she was referring to. As if sensing his confusion, Karai continued. "Itoshii... you are always free to touch me."

His cheeks involuntarily reddened. "Karai, believe me, if I ever thought this was possible... "

"Oh, please," Karai said. She was already coming out of her state of shock, becoming more of her usual, self-confident self... though Leo wondered if it was an act for his benefit. "It's not as if I'm blameless in this. I _do_ love you, you know."

"I love you, too," said Leo reverently. It was times like this that made the small teasing from his brothers immaterial. He knew the _real_ Karai - and he loved her with all his heart. Silently, the couple embraced, holding eachother tight as Karai rested her chin on the turtle's shoulder. "So... you going to go to your doctor now?"

Leo was surprised at the snort he got in response. "Of course not," Karai said with disdain.

"I guess it is kind of late," said Leo.

Another snort. "Like that matters. My doctor will see me whenever I command it." It was sentences like that that still betrayed Karai's parentage. Despite the changes she had made in the Foot, despite the more altruistic temperament she had adopted, Karai still showed signs of the arrogance she had as the Shredder's daughter. Leo prayed that would go, eventually. "No, that can wait until the morning," said Karai. "Like I said... we have all night."

Leo blinked. "Honey... I don't think that's wise. I... " He was stopped by a tender kiss.

"There are other avenues... " Karai breathed, smiling knowingly.

Leo's cheeks reddened even more, even as instinct took over...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 6

Raph crept into the Lair, hoping to find the living area empty. He groaned when he saw Donnie and April. "Crap... "

Hearing him, the couple darted their heads up, and frowned in unison. Before either turtle could say or do anything, April shot to her feet, strode over to Raph... and slapped him hard across the face. " _Yow_!" the hotheaded mutant yelped, as he held his cheek. "OK... I deserve that."

Donatello shot to his feet and stood defiant. "Raph... you owe April an apology."

Raph's head lopped down. Donnie was right. Once again the red-masked Mutant's anger had gotten the best of him, and made him say things he hated to two of the most important people in his life. "Yeah... I do." Looking up, he could see the hurt in the pair's eyes. Raph felt like shit. He held the back of his neck involuntarily. "April... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did." He stopped short of adding _I had no right_ considering, as Donnie's brother, Raph frankly felt he _did_ have the right to stick up for him.

April seemed dissatisfied. "You really hurt me, Raph... "

When Raph looked back at her, he could see the red under her eyes from the crying. "I know," he mumbled. "I... I was just... fuck it... I was just looking out for my brother."

Donatello was now between April and Raph. "If you ever talk like that to her again... "

"I know!" Raph blurted. "Look... it won't happen again. I promise."

April folded her arms. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

At that, Raph's eye twitched. He knew his temper was usually beyond his control - but he did not like that control questioned. "Guys... look... it was just a fucking shock, y'know? What else was I supposed to think?"

"That's not the point, Raph," seethed Donnie. "I can't believe you'd... you'd actually _say_ those things. To the woman I love! Dammit, Raph... I... I can barely _look_ at you right now!" Raph felt his chest constrict at that. For Donatello, of all of them, to feel such hate was terrifying... and Raph had caused it.

April sighed, and lowered her head slightly. "Listen, Raph... things are going to get pretty hard for us over the next few weeks, few months. We need to know you - _all_ of you - will be there for us."

"Aw, hell, April," snorted Raph. "You don't even have to ask. You _know_ we will." He took a deep breath. "I'm _really_ sorry, guys. I mean... dammit it, I feel like fucking crap." He looked questioningly at Donnie. "Would it make you feel better if you thumped me?"

Donnie narrowed his eyes. "Don't tempt me."

Before anything else was said or done, April placed a soothing hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "That won't solve anything," she derided. "Donnie and I are going to have a baby, Raph. We need all the support we can get. We need our family." She wiped away tears that were threatening to fall again. "Raph... what you _need_ to know is that I love your brother. I told you that. When I swore to you that I'd always be with him... I meant it."

Raph took another glance at his brother, who had a slight look of confusion mixed in with the rage. Clearly, the scientist was unaware of the talk Raph and April had when their coupling began. Raph let it be known, in no uncertain terms, what April was getting herself into, and there would be hell to pay if she ever broke Donnie's heart. April, to her credit, stood up firmly to the red-masked turtle, promising to never betray the love Donnie had given her. It was that moment, over two years ago, that adamance... that calmed the doubt in Raph's mind.

It was that adamance April was showing right now. Raph could see it - the utter commitment she had for Donatello. Again replaying his words in his mind, Raph groaned. "I... I'm sorry, guys. What... what else can I do? Can I say? I feel like shit."

The couple shared a glance, then April rolled her eyes. "You should." She held out her arms. "Just... come here."

Raph leant forward and he and April hugged. Over the redhead's shoulder, Raph looked at Donnie, hoping to convey just how sorry he was with his eyes. Rarely for the purple-masked Mutant, he still looked beyond pissed. Raph groaned inwardly. This was going to take a _long_ time to recover from. "Splinter want to see you," Donnie said through gritted teeth. Raph sighed as he separated himself from April. The Human smiled softly at him, letting him know that, while all probably was _not_ forgiven, it was best to move on.

Raph started walking to Splinter's room, but was stopped by a forceful grip on his arm. He turned to see Donnie firing daggers at him. "I mean it, Raph," he growled. " _Ever_ again... "

Usually, if anyone threatened him, Raph would already be balling his fist. But not now. Instead, he simply nodded sadly. "Get in line."

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 7

He sat in the chair, still as anything. He tried to portray the same presense as his murdered master, but it was an ability always out of reach. The late Oroku Saki - the great Shredder - radiated a dignity and unspoken power forever denied his underlings. Even his prized student.

Tatsu sighed inwardly. It had been long - too long - since his master was taken. Since the Shredder's very _daughter_ betrayed them and led the once-mighty Foot Clan down the road to ruin. To so-called benevolence. What happened sickened Tatsu: through Shredder's great leadership, the Foot transcended its small beginnings and achieved a greater destiny. With subterfuge and concealment, the mighty organisation conquered the American city of New York. But then it all fell apart, due to the backstabbing Karai.

Tatsu never cared for his master's daughter. She was unworthy of leading the Foot in the Shredder's stead, her soul too corrupted by goodness and caring for others. Karai always insisted she deserved to lead should Shredder fall, but Tatsu was disgusted by the very _idea_. The leadership of the Foot demanded a cold heart, control through fear and a demand for absolute power. It was a job Tatsu trained for his entire life. Though he was completely loyal to Shredder, and would have given his life for the master with not a second thought, Tatsu always envisioned the day _he_ would take over the Clan. And take over he did... or at least, what was _left_ of the Clan.

When Karai betrayed them all and sided with the Shredder's blood enemies, she took most of the Foot with her. But that proved to Tatsu that those who went to her side did not deserve to be Foot at all; it showed nothing but weakness. True Foot were anything but weak. And that was what Tatsu had working for him: loyalists - or rebels, as the traitor called them - unflinching to the Shredder and his beliefs. Under Tatsu's proper rule, the Foot would once again rise and take all that was to be taken. No quartre, no compromise. Shredder never let anything stop him... and neither would Tatsu.

He was brought out of his musings by the approach of a Foot Soldier. "Master Tatsu, the... " The man under the mask suddenly stopped and gasped, then quickly knelt, head downcast.

Tatsu looked at him with lidded eyes. "Speak."

"Our spy in the traitor's camp is here," the soldier said hurridly. "He says he has urgent news."

Tatsu raised an eyebrow. Rarely did the spy he deposited in Karai's clan bring information personally. It must have been of the utmost importance. "Send him in." The soldier nearly tripped in getting to his feet, and backed away, when Tatsu stopped him with a gesture. "Speak before permission again, and you will no longer have a tongue to speak _ever_ again."

A gulp was audible under the soldier's mask. Tatsu almost nodded. That was what was needed - control through fear.

Soon, the spy - named Freddy in his everyday life - entered and strode towards Tatsu. Showing proper etiquette, he immediately knelt and bowed, only speaking after Tatsu commanded. "I have news of great import, my Master. The enemies' Human friend - April O'Neil. She is... " He paused.

Tatsu narrowed his eyes. "Yes... ?"

"It's unbelievable," Freddy said, unable to keep the wonder from his tone. "She is... pregnant."

Tilting his head slightly, Tatsu was perplexed. Why would that be so unbelievable? The girl was of age, and was with that idiot called Casey J...

Wait, no... she was _not_ with Jones anymore. Thanks to his spy, Tatsu was disgustingly aware of what transpired in the enemy camp concerning Ms. O'Neil, the vigilante and the freaks. She had become involved with the purple-masked one. How and why was beyond Tatsu: the very idea was appalling. But if she was pregnant, then did that mean... ? "Are you certain?" he asked Freddy.

"I overheard other members of the clan discuss it," the spy explained. "Then the traitor herself gathered us together and confirmed it. She explained that we now had a new top priority - protect Ms. O'Neil at all costs. She even told us to expect to be called upon to bodyguard her, if needed." With each word, Tatsu's disgust grew, for a number of reasons. Being so _open_ with underlings was unfitting of a clan master. It only strengthened Tatsu's belief that Karai had no business leading. A master should be distant, set apart from those they command. Above everything and everyone. How such a weak-willed kunoichi could be of the great Shredder's blood was beyond Tatsu. Oroku Karai was a disappointment in everyway imaginable. Indeed, even _she_ was consorting with one of the freaks!

However, this information was truly of great value. Tatsu always knew the enemies' greatest weakness was their reliance on outside allies - and none moreso than April O'Neil. But now she _herself_ was in a state of vulnerability, and like any true Foot, Tatsu would use that vulnerability to the utmost. "You have done well," he said to Freddy. "From now on, I'll require daily updates on the situation. Miss no detail."

"Of course, Master Tatsu," Freddy said. "But... what if I'm unable to relay updates on such a schedule?" Although the Clan members sided with Karai were permitted personal, private lives - _another_ stupid decision by the traitor - Tatsu's spy usually only gave weekly correspondence, as little outwardly happened since Shredder's defeat, apart from small skirmishes between the two camps. "I might be assigned security detail," continued Freddy. Such a thing was always on a multi-person system, leaving no opportunity for secret relaying of information. "I might even be assigned to Ms. O'Neil herself."

Tatsu could not help a smile. "If possible, you'll _request_ such a thing... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 8

April eyed the set-up warily. Her boyfriend was a genius, true... but also somewhat of a _mad_ one. "Donnie... " she murmured, "you can't be serious."

"It'll be fine, April!" said the turtle excitedly. "It'll be just like the real thing!"

The mother-to-be found it hard to believe Donatello. She watched alot of hospital shows on television - both fictional and factual - and never saw an ultrasound machine like _this_.

It was made from what looked like a broken TV set from the 1970s, with wires spewing forth from every conceivable angle. Connected to it was a keyboard - with several keys missing - from just a decade or so later, also enveloped in wiring. Then there was a huge stage microphone attached via a thick, twisty cable. April could see the singe marks from where the various disparate pieces welded together. Frankly, the whole thing looked a mess. And sitting right next to the massive contraption was a tub filled with translucent gel.

Donnie gently took April by the arm and led her to the bed, where the makeshift machine was waiting beside. "You can't be serious," April repeated.

"Come on, sweetie," sighed the Mutant. "It'll do the job. Just give it a chance."

Groaning in exasperation, April approached the bed, taking a closer look at the "ultrasound". Aesthetic aside, it truly was a mechanical marvel - if it worked, of course. Fortunately, the success rate of her lover's inventions was almost 100%. But still... "Is... is that a _telephone_ wire? When was the last time phones needed _wires_? How _old_ is that?"

"I had to dig pretty deep in my workshop for the parts," said Donnie. "I've collected all sorts of stuff over the years. You'd be amazed what people throw out that's still perfectly usable."

April quirked an eyebrow. "'Usable'. Right."

"Look, I'm sorry it's not more sophisticated," admitted the purple-masked ninja. "But you know my best tech is dedicated to the lair. Even with the Shredder gone, security's still important. And it takes alot just to provide basic power to a sewer. And you know we can't... " He suddenly stopped, and looked down.

April could tell his mood had changed. "Honey... what is it?"

He kept his gaze away. "You know we can't... go to the hospital."

The Human instantly felt remorse. "Oh, Donnie... "

"We... have to do this ourselves," said Donnie. "We can't risk any doctors finding out if... if... "

"I know where this is going." April decided to stop him before he started. "I won't have you feeling guilty, Donatello. If we find out the baby's not Human - which I'm pretty sure it _won't_ be - we'll deal with it. I don't care _what_ it'll be, as long as it's alive. It's _our child_ , Donnie, and we'll love it no matter what."

"I know that," Donnie said. "It's just... I wish you didn't have to go through... "

Again she felt guilty. Her soulmate went to all this trouble to provide her with basic medical care, and what did she do? Not just questioned it, but practically ridiculed it. She knew Donnie hated himself for getting them in this situation to begin with - but it was not as if April was blameless in this, too. They never considered the possibility of children, so felt no real need for precautions. And they were hardly the most inactive couple in the world; once they finally acted on their mutual feelings, they were practically _insatiable_. So really, it was more surprising that they were surprised _in the first place_ to be expectant parents.

Biting her lip, she reached out and slowly turned her lover to face her. "I'm sorry, darling," she soothed. "I shouldn't have been so flippant. I know you're doing your best - and I know it'll be _more_ than enough. I don't need a plush hospital room or dozens of doctors waiting on me hand on foot. _You're_ all I'll ever need." April could tell from his wide-eyed reaction, that Donatello was probably going to go into his patented _stammer_ mode, so quickly gave him a kiss. "Now let's see our baby." With that, she moved away to the bed and laid down.

Donnie cleared his throat nervously, then sat down beside her. After turning the Frankenstein ultrasound on - did the ceiling lights dim slightly? - he scooped out a blob of goo from the tub. Knowing him, it was probably a do-it-yourself type of gel, too. Donnie then spread it on her tummy, which was surprisingly showing the hint of a bump already. April squealed at the coldness. The turtle paused, and April felt all, well, gooey; he was always concerned for her safety, no matter how innocent circumstances were. She reassured him with a wink, and he continued lathering the gel.

Eventually, the machine was warmed up and ready to go. Donatello hovered the microphone over April's stomach and braced himself. He seemed more nervous than her. It was obvious to April why: he was terrified of what would be revealed. Of what their baby would be. But although she was obviously concerned herself, April knew this was the right thing for them both. She loved Donatello with all her heart, and wanted nothing more than to be with him, in everyway. She knew the Mutant pined for her for years, and watched silently as she got with Casey. But her heart was never into it with her fellow Human: she wanted to be with Donatello, but was scared of becoming so, fearing it was wrong and even sick. However, he was in many ways more Human than turtle, and as far as April was concerned, the only man for her.

Soon, a small yet consistent thumping sound filled the room. April gasped. "Donnie... ?"

Donnie's breath caught. "It's... my God... it's... it's a _heartbeat_." They both glared at eachother in stunned silence. Then they both felt tears trickling down their cheeks. It had a heartbeat. The impossible had indeed happened.

"It's our baby... " breathed April. Donnie instinctively bent down and they kissed tenderly. This was possibly the happiest moment of April's life.

The feeling was shortlived.

After several minutes of probing with the device - the only sound being the thumping of the machine - Donatello's frown increased. April craned her neck to see an image on the screen... but there was nothing. "Donnie, what's... ?" Her concern began to mount, her happiness quickly evaporating at her lover's expression.

"I don't understand," the Mutant stuttered. "I'm getting... there's a heartbeat, but... there's no image. No visible body, no head, limbs... " Donnie squinted at the screen. "All there is is a... _something_. It's smooth, round... but it doesn't look like a ba... " He suddenly stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh my God," he choked.

A shiver went down April's spine at his tone. "Donnie, tell me what... " She fell silent as he looked at her, pure panic etched onto every inch of his face.

When he spoke, all colour drained from his face. "It's an egg... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 9

April entered the supermarket, trying to make sense of all that happened. It was four days since her makeshift ultrasound. Since they found out exactly what was inside her.

She knew having a child with a mutated Humanoid turtle would present challenges. She knew the baby would _not_ be Human. But as impossible as the entire situation was, what she and Donatello discovered was beyond _absurd_.

She was not going to give birth to a live baby. She was going to... to...

April could not even finish that thought. It was _ridiculous_!

Groaning audibly, April felt another headache come on. Truth be told, they had been quite recurring lately. She had not told Donnie - he always feared the worst when she had a common cold - April had not been feeling well lately. She was barely pregnant, but already her tummy was starting to show, morning sickness was a regular ritual, and she felt tired constantly. She kept telling herself it was to be expected, but a niggle in the back of her mind refused to go away. Was it just the normal response to pregnancy? Was it usual to feel this way so early in?

April thought back to her ultrasound. She was so happy; when their baby's heartbeat was picked up by the machine, she and Donnie were moved almost beyond words. She possibly never felt more devoted to the Mutant than right then: she knew having the child of the love of her life was her destiny. It did not matter how impossible or bizarre it was - she loved Hamato Donatello completely, and would spend the rest of her life trying to make him feel as special as she knew he was. And a baby just completed the picture. Though April was obviously concerned, it did not matter what they or everyone else would have to go through... if they would have to hide the child, or if they would have to hide in seclusion in the lair or her apartment forever. All that mattered was the love she and Donnie shared, and would soon share with their baby. April did not fear whatever hardship was to come. Her son or daughter would be loved, no matter what.

Thinking about how happy they would be as a family - a _true_ family - made April feel better. Her headache subsided, although her stomach still rumbled slightly. That was another thing she kept from her boyfriend: she was already having food cravings, and the worst thing was, it was _not_ for pizza. For some insane and cruel reason, since she became pregnant, just the smell of the turtles' favourite meal made her want to wretch. So far, April managed to make excuses to leave the room whenever Mikey started chowing down - which was pretty much _all_ the time. But she knew, soon enough, she would have to come clean and ask the boys not to have pizza in her presence for the duration of her pregnancy. April smirked as she envisioned Mikey disowning her over it.

And on the topic of food, April looked at her shopping list to see what she needed. Even given the layout of the supermarket, pizza was always the first thing she picked up - luckily, the frozen kind had no effect on her - and it was close to the drink aisle. She always got Raph a six-pack, as it was easier than him sneaking in in disguise and purchasing it himself.

April scowled at the thought of her boyfriend's red-masked brother. She still stung at the words he said to her when they revealed she and Donnie were expecting. She knew Raph had a temper, and often said things in the heat of the moment, but the words and names that coming out his mouth that day... April was beyond gobsmacked. She could not believe Raph would use such language against her. To accuse her of infidelity was one thing - after all, both Donnie and even Splinter thought that was the case - but to go _that_ far? Was the situation _that_ unbelievable? Well... yes, it was. But still...

Despite everything they had been through together, Raph still always thought the worst when it came to her and Donnie's coupling. April knew the hotheaded turtle was very protective of his family, but what he said was _completely_ out of order. She was tempted on that day to not stop at a simple slap: she wanted to go use all the kunoichi training she learnt on the bastard. When Raph offered to let Donnie punch him, April was surprised at herself for not letting him.

She was also tempted, right now, to be all _fuck Raphael_ and not get his beer. But she knew that would just be salt on the wound: done out of spite, it would mean she still harboured resentment. Which she _did_ , but she had to let it go. Raph apologised, and though April could not readily forgive, it was best to "forget". Still, hopefully when she popped out a fucking _egg_ that would get it through the red-masked turtle's mind that Donnie was...

April froze. She thought about it again - like she could actually _stop_. She was going to... to... lay...

No. No no no _no_. Do not think about it. Do not focus on it. Just focus on the baby inside. Focus on _their child_.

Taking a deep breath, April reached for the six-pack, not noticing someone next to her also going for the beer, until their hands brushed. "Oh, sorry," came a weary male voice. "Didn't see... " A pause. "April... ?"

Broken out of her haze, April snapped her head to see the man next to her. Her eyes widened as she felt her headache return. "Casey... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 10

They sat on a bench near the supermarket, both awkwardly wondering what to do. What to say.

Of course, Casey Jones knew what he _wanted_ to say. And as he glanced over at the beautiful redhead beside him, he nearly did.

But he knew it would do no good. It would only lead to more rejection, more pain... and more anger.

"So, um... " April began - but paused. She chanced a look, but quickly turned away. She bit her lip in the way Casey always found adorable, and put a hand to her head.

Enough of this crap. Casey decided to just say it. "I know about the baby."

Her head darted to him, and her eyes widened. "You do?" she choked. "H... how?"

"Raph came to... visit... a few weeks ago," explained Casey. "He told me in his usual levelheaded way." He risked a smirk, but all he got in return was a distressed look from April.

"I... I'm sorry, Casey," she breathed. "I didn't want you to find out like that."

He frowned. "So you're sayin' you would've told me yourself?" His tone began to rise. "We ain't spoken in two years, Ape."

April looked like she was about to cry. "Casey... of course I would've told you. You mean alot to me."

"But not _enough_ , huh?" he spat. In the back of his mind, he cursed himself for his sudden change in mood, but he could not help it. Their breakup still hurt like crazy. All of them - he, April and the turtles - had been through so much together. The Mutants were practically his brothers, so for one of them to _steal_ her away was a betrayal Casey never could have predicted. He trusted the turtles with his life... when he should have been more worried about trusting them with his girl.

The betrayal was just the more stinging considering _who_ April left him for. For some reason, the fact it was Donatello hurt more than if it was Raphael. Casey always thought there was somekind of silent understanding between he and Donnie. The Human knew about Donnie's feelings towards April, but took it for granted the Mutant would never act on it. And though April insisted _she_ initiated the affair, Casey felt she was just covering for the purple-masked ninja.

Casey remembered the night it all came out, when he returned from a night on patrol to see April standing in the hall with a suitcase. She explained how she was tired of always being second-best, of always waiting. Of never being appreciated. It was only when Casey got angry that April tearfully admitted she was in love with Donatello, and was returning to the apartment above her father's shop to be closer to him. Casey could not believe it. The woman he loved was leaving him... for an _animal_. It was when he actually used that term to describe Donnie, that Casey got a slap across the face. After stating the turtle was the greatest "man" she ever knew, April picked up her case and stormed out.

That was two years ago. Since then, things just deteriorated. All attempts at a reconciliation, from _both_ sides, were fruitless. Donnie himself tried to smooth things over, but Casey wanted none of it. The feeling of betrayal only grew more when Raph - who appeared to be on Case's side at the start - ultimately stood by his girlfriend-stealing brother. Even Splinter's sage wisdom failed. Casey's bond with the Mutants was shattered.

And so was Casey himself. When not drinking himself into a stupor, he dedicated himself more to his vigilantism, something April insisted always came between them. She felt his nighttime patrols were more important to him than their relationship. But after they split, what else did Casey have? Fucking _nothing_ , that was what. He lost everything - his girl, his best friend, even most of his sobriety. And it was all Donatello's fault.

Only... now Casey knew that was not the case. His anger at the turtles never abated, of course, and he still wanted to never see any of them again... but he knew he brought all this on himself. April was _right_. He never appreciated her. Never showed her how much he loved her. Casey just assumed she already knew. How could she not? Did he neglect her _that_ much?

Casey was brought out of his musings by April's lovely voice. "Casey... please, I don't want to go through this again. I'm so, _so_ sorry I hurt you, but I gave you every chance in the world, and in the end... I had to go with my heart. I love Donnie, and he loves me."

"So do _I_ , for fuck's sake!" snapped Casey, which got a few looks from people passing by. He grit his teeth and took a breath. "I would've given you anything, April. I would've given you a kid. A _proper_ kid."

April's eyes became saucers. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

Casey realised what he said. "Shit. Ape... I, I didn't mean... "

"How _dare_ you?" she seethed. "Dammit, Casey... don't you _ever_ say anything like that! That's my _baby_ you're talking about! The baby I'll love no matter what!" She held her head and closed her eyes tight. "Dammit... I knew this was a mistake... trying... trying to talk to you... "

"April, look... I... " He reached out to her...

"Don't _touch_ me!" she yelled as she shot to her feet. "Don't you _ever_ insult my child again, you bastard! I never want to see you again in my life!" She turned and began to stride off.

Getting off the bench himself, Casey went after her. "April, please, I'm... " But he stopped as April suddenly froze on the spot, putting her head in her hands again. "April?" The mother-to-be just groaned in response, and she began swaying. Then, without warning, her entire body violently flinched, and she screamed in pain. April's hands flew to her stomach. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head at the same time her legs buckled. Barely catching her, Casey held her tight as panic engulfed him. "April? _April_!"

He got no response...

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 11

The scientist was violently interrupted from his latest experiment at the sound of his name being shrieked. " _DONNIE_!"

"Dammit, Mikey," seethed Donatello. "Can't you see I'm busy? I... " He stopped when he saw the look on Michelangelo's face. Though the orange-masked ninja was the most immature of the brothers, and often showed signs of fear, he never looked like _this_. Pure horror was etched on his face.

"Donnie... it... it's... " Mikey being at a loss for words was also unusual. He darted his eyes around, not focusing.

Maybe it was instinct, but Donnie instantly knew what was going on. He felt his chest cave in on itself. "Where is she?" Unable to answer in words, Mikey simply pointed to the main living area of the lair. Faster than thought, Donnie was up, Mikey barely managing to move out the way as he shot out the door.

Donnie felt his world collapse at the sight greeting him. The woman he loved more than anything in the world was being held like a ragdoll by their former friend, Casey Jones. But the latter part barely registered in Donnie's mind: all his focus was on the limp form of his April. "Oh no... no no no no... what... what _happened_?!"

"She collapsed in the street," said Casey, the worry evident. "I was gonna take her to the hospital, but... I knew that would be a bad idea. I knew I had to bring her here." Donnie rushed upto them and, without even asking, took April from Casey's arms and held her in his own. Casey's put-out expression went ignored.

In seconds, the rest of the lair's residents crowded around. Before panic could completely overwhelm the situation, Splinter spoke with his usual calm and grace. "Donatello, get her to the medical area." He was referring to the secluded room Donnie prepared just for April. "Michelangelo, fetch towels and water. Leonardo and Raphael, secure the lair - make sure Mr. Jones was not fo... "

"What the _fuck_ have you done?" bellowed Raph's voice. He ran into Casey and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "If you've hurt her... !"

"Are you fuckin' _nuts_?!" yelled Casey as he shoved the red-masked turtle off. "I didn't do anything! We were just talkin', and then she fainted! I brought her here straight away!"

"You don't know _how_ ta talk, ya dumbass! Last time ya talked to her, all ya did was _insult_ her and cry over her dumpin' ya! Is that what ya did this time? Get her so upset she... "

"You're a fuckin' _psycho_ ," interrupted Casey.

Raph balled his fists. "Oh, I'll show you how much of a... "

" _SHUT UP_!" Both stopped at the overwhelming scream by Donatello. He clutched tight to the comatose woman in his arms, tears threatening to fall. "Just _shut up_ , both of you! We don't have time for your shit! We have to help April!" With that, he turned and rushed as fast as he dared to the medibay.

Everyone was shocked into silence by Donnie's words... all but one. "Donatello is quite correct," Splinter said sternly. "Now is not the time for words. We need to act. April needs our complete attention. Mr. Jones, I suggest you help Michelangelo with getting anything that Donatello might need. Leonardo, Raphael - check the surrounding tunnels, in case they were followed."

Raph looked incredulous. "I'm not leaving him in the same place as.. !" But with one glare, he was stopped by his father. Taking a gulp, Raph cleared his throat and spun on his heels. "C'mon, Leo - let's make sure this bastard wasn't followed."

Meanwhile, Donatello reverently laid April on the medical bed. Away from the screaming and shouting, he could focus.

Yeah, _right_. As if he could focus on doing anything constructive. All he could focus on was the love of his life, seemingly dead before him. The rise and fall of her chest showed she was still breathing, but it was so weak... all colour was gone from her face... and was that blood oozing from her nose? On autopilot, Donnie stripped April of her clothing and attached sensors to her body, all the while his heart breaking. Her pulse was slow, her breathing shallow. After putting a breathing mask over her mouth, Donnie checked her eyes. Blank and unresponsive.

Over the next couple of hours, Donnie conducted several tests, over and over. April's breathing did not lessen, but nor did it improve. Her eyes remained empty. Her blood was a nightmare to extract, thick and gooey. Her stomach showed no signs of deterioration, the baby apparently not too effected by its mother's condition. If anything, it was stronger than ever.

When Donnie finally got enough blood to analyse, he knew what he would find. He knew what the results would be as soon as he saw Casey holding her. The blood was contaminated. Having studied he and his brothers' origins thoroughly, he recognised the foreign element. April's blood was reacting... to Donnie's mutagenic own.

Donnie could not feel anything inside himself as he looked at the almost-lifeless form of April. He did not feel the tears pouring down his face.

Again he cursed himself. He should have seen this possibility. He should have done something - anything, _everything_ \- to prepare for it.

Instead, he felt completely powerless to save the woman he loved from the coma she was now in...

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 12

They meandered about the lair, none knowing what to do with themselves. They spent the endless hours filling time, but none could stop thinking about the current circumstances. Two days had passed, and the situation had not improved.

Michelangelo sighed and lowered the comic he was barely reading. As he looked around their home, he took in what each of his loved ones were doing. Leo and Karai were sitting with Splinter in the corner, all three sitting crosslegged and facing eachother in shared meditation. Mikey almost smirked at the sight. It was like Leo and Karai were not even trying to hide their not-at-all-secret relationship anymore. And Splinter had given up pretending not to know anything. Then again, they - and everyone - had more pressing things on their minds now.

Raph was sitting at the dining table, his eyes fixated on the door leading to the nearby medibay. Though it was closed, it was like Raph could see straight through it... either that or he was trying to set the door aflame with his gaze. His eyes never left it as he silently wringed his hands against eachother. Mikey knew his red-masked brother was like a coiled spring, just waiting to lash out at something. Fortunately, the person he _wanted_ to take a swing at was not present: after his surprise appearance two days ago, Casey reluctantly left. Their Human friend - _former_ friend - wanted to stay, but Splinter realised it was not best for him to be in proximity to Raph or Donnie. Raph might have tried to kill Case, and Case might have tried to kill Donnie. That said, their father said Casey was welcome to return, to check on April, after emotions calmed somewhat. Splinter was wise beyond belief, but Mikey inwardly questioned that decision: did Splinter really expect their emotions to be calm _at all_ during this?

And as for Donnie himself? He was the only one not present. He was where he had spent the last two days; in the medibay... with April. Mikey groaned. They all knew the situation, and though the youngest turtle was not always quick on the uptake, he knew this was their worst nightmare. Their best friend, his brother's lover, the mother of an unborn baby... was in a coma. Mikey remembered back to when Donnie told them. The scientist had shuffled out the private room, and just from his body language they all knew it was serious. At first Mikey thought April lost the baby, but it was just as bad - if not worse. They had all gathered around April, and were horrified at how she looked. To Mikey, she was like a corpse. Drained of all colour, her body unmoving, only the sound of the breathing machine giving any indication she was still alive. Donnie broke down as he explained her condition, and the reason for it.

Mikey had never seen his genius brother so broken - he knew, if April did not recover or if she died, Donnie would be lost to them. He would die himself. Donnie was never one to hide his insecurities, always convinced April would never return his feelings. And even when she _did_ , he was sure they would not last. Donnie was certain she would "wise up" and get back with Casey. But Mikey could always tell, as could everyone else, that April loved his brother. Again, Mikey was not the smartest of the group, but he knew April would not enter into a relationship with Donnie unless she was 100% committed. And to decide to be with a Mutant turtle, she _had_ to be. It was not something one did on a whim.

But now Donnie's _other_ , more recent fears were realised. Though he never talked openly about it, Mikey knew his brother was scared what the pregnancy would do to April's body. After all, _Mikey_ thought about it, so obviously Donnie had. And now they were coming true: carrying a half-Human/half-mutated turtle baby was literally killing her. If her condition did not improve, if she did not wake up soon, either the unborn would die, or Donnie might have to terminate it to save the woman he loved. Mikey felt sick at the thought. _That_ might destroy Donnie too. But April's life was the most important thing... even more than...

It was so unfair! Donnie and April deserved nothing but the best, nothing but a lifetime of happiness. When they got together, Mikey was over the moon. It was so obvious the love they had for eachother, and they belonged together. Mikey was not even that concerned about Casey: he knew how poorly the vigilante treated April, how much he neglected her. She should not have had to put up with that: she should have always been with someone who knew how special she was. And _no one_ knew that more than Donnie.

Mikey felt his eyes water. He managed to reign it in - Raph would never let him hear the end of it if he burst into tears out of nowhere - but could not resist closing his eyes in pain. This was surely their darkest hour...

Suddenly the proximity alarm kicked in, filling the lair with the sound of an alarm. Mikey jumped at the noice, while Splinter, Leo and Karai simply opened their eyes from their shared meditation. Raph growled as he stomped over to the security camera feed. Mikey craned his neck to see the screen. When he saw who was waiting to come in, he feared things were going to get worse before they got better.

Casey was back...

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. Chapter 13

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Normally Casey wouldn't be_ this _much of a... well, but emotions are running high, aren't they?_

* * *

PART 13

"An egg?! Are you fuckin' _kiddin_ ' me?!"

Oroku Karai pinched the bridge of her nose at Casey Jones' exclamation. She also groaned as she heard Michaelangelo begin um-ing and ar-ing. The Foot leader did not think the situation could get any worse, but she was wrong. The orange-masked turtle accidently let slip the true extent of April's pregnancy.

"You got a problem with that?" huffed Raphael.

Casey looked completely flabbergasted. "'Problem'? ' _Problem_ '? Are you for real?! This is... this is nuts, man! The woman I love is dyin' 'cos she has a Goddamn _egg_ inside her! How could you not tell me?!"

Karai tried to stifle a growl, and might have failed. "You speak with dishonour. You have no right to proclaim your love after the way you treated her."

"Oh, don't you start, missy," Casey spat. "You got a damn nerve talkin' to me about honour. Don't think I've forgot about all the crap you and your father put us through."

"Casey, now is not the time... " Leonardo warned as he stepped forward. Sensing her lover would perhaps take things further, Karai silently rested a hand on his shoulder. Or perhaps she was just trying to hold _herself_ back. Though the kunoichi knew she made the right decision in siding with the Mutants, her past with the Shredder still conflicted her immensely.

"You're right," said the vigilante. "Right now I gotta get Ape outta here. Get her to a proper doctor so she can... "

"What?" interrupted Raph. "Get the baby removed? Have it cut out like some damn _tumour_?"

Casey held his head in exasperation. "That... that's _not_ what I'm sayin', you fuckface. She just needs to be in a hospital so she can get proper treatment. She needs to be away from you guys and get her life back together!"

"She got her life together when _you_ were taken outta it, ya bum," Raph said. At that, Casey's face contorted into pure rage and he made a move towards the red-masked turtle. Karai watched as Leo tore away from her and grabbed Case from behind, holding him back. Meanwhile, Mikey mirrored the action with Raph, who was unsurprisingly just as eager for a fistfight.

"Stop it, _both_ of you!" Karai ordered. "We have no _time_ for this. We need to think constructively."

The two hotheads gradually backed down, and Leo and Mikey reluctantly released them after both assured they were lucid. Casey brushed himself down as he looked at the Foot leader with disdain. "Somethin' constructive, huh? Cheap comin' from you."

"Dammit, Casey!" Leo grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "You just can't let go, can you?! We try and reach out time and time again, and you just can't get over what happened! April _loves_ Donnie, dammit - so just get over it! And don't _ever_ question Karai again. She's done _more_ than enough to earn her place here."

She remained silent, but inwardly Karai was beaming at her boyfriend's protection. Once more it affirmed her decision to be at their side - at _his_ side. She loved Hamato Leonardo with all her heart, and swore long ago she would never betray his trust in her. "You'd know, wouldn't you?" sneered Casey. "I guess after what your brother did, you finally grew a set yourself."

Leo's eyes blinked, and he tightened his grip on Casey. He gave a growl that would have made Raph proud. As much as Karai wanted this idiot to get the shit kicked out of him, however, her previous words replayed in her mind. Now was _not_ the time. "Leo," she said sternly. "Please." Knowing the implication, Leo slowly released Casey, gave one last scowl, and walked back to Karai. They shared a glance, a mutual assurance that each was OK. Karai would make sure Leo was always so. However, Karai could not help the next thing that came from her lips. "Mr. Jones, disrespect my itoshii again, and you will no longer have a tongue with which to disrespect _anyone_."

Her mind did not even register the fact she just outed she and Leo as lovers. She was beyond caring at this point. Casey probably did not even know what "itoshii" meant, anyway. Besides, all Karai cared about was being happy with her soulmate. Although, luckily the tests performed a few weeks ago proved she not pregnant. Karai was glad that about those results.

Right... ?

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening made all turn their heads, to see Splinter walking gingerly out from the adjoining medibay. Raph strode towards the elderly rat and went to help him - Splinter's age was catching upto him. "Father," Mikey whispered. "Is there... any... "

"... news, Michelangelo?" finished the ninja master. "April's blood is starting to loosen, but she's still comatose. All attempts at reviving her have failed."

"And the baby?" asked Karai.

"Stable, as near as we can tell," the rat answered. He then narrowed his eyes. "However, perhaps our efforts to glean more information could have been improved without the distraction of all of you shouting."

The turtles and Karai looked down, while Casey cleared his throat. "Master, we... " Leo stopped when he received a harsh glare.

Splinter then hobbled to Casey. "Mr. Jones, it seems I was in error. It's clear now that it is not best for you to be here at the moment."

The vigilante rubbed his forehead. "Look, I... I'm sorry, Splinter. Really, I am." That got a disgruntled snort from Raph. "I'm just scared, y'know? April... she... she... "

"I know, Casey," sighed Splinter. "Truly I do. We all love April deeply. But this isn't doing any of us any good. Right now we just need peace and quiet. Donatello needs to concentrate on... "

"It's that bastard's fault in the first place!" snapped Casey. "If he'd have just left well alone, none of this would be happenin'! If April dies he'll have no one but... "

Faster than thought, Splinter's hand shot out towards Casey's throat. The vigilante choked as two clawed fingers pressed tightly around the jugular vein. Everyone gasped as Splinter glared at Casey, a steely look in his eyes. When the rat spoke, each word was laced with venom. "I know how upset you are, Casey. I know we are all very emotionally strung - Donatello more than all of us _combined_. Do not think for a moment that he is not killing himself over this. Not a second goes by that he does not blame himself. But he is my _son_. Do not _ever_ insult him - or _any_ of my family - again." His eyes became slits. "Now. Please. Leave." After a final little nudge of pressure on the neck, Splinter released him.

Karai could not help the smirk of satisfaction as Casey first coughed to get air back into his body, then silently sulked out the lair...

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. Chapter 14

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Normally Casey wouldn't be_ this _much of a... well, but emotions are running high, aren't they?_

* * *

PART 14

The soldier approached warily. Tatsu was pleased at the obvious fear, as always. "Speak."

"M... Master Tatsu," stuttered the Foot pupil, "I... I'm afraid we've been... unable to find the turtles' hideout."

Tatsu narrowed his eyes. He knew this would be the result. It was always the same - ever since the traitor's betrayal. "I told everyone how important this mission is," Tatsu said through a narrow mouth.

"But... Master... " - an audible gulp - "The sewers are vast, and we are few. It would take a lifetime to uncover the freaks' hideout. There must be something else... " The soldier suddenly stopped, and his entire body became rigid.

Inwardly, Tatsu was again proud. He had truly festered unmitigated terror in his troops. His Foot knew to never question orders - to do so was certain death. It was what Tatsu's mentor taught him: never suffer insubordination. _Ever_. "Do you think you should lead?"

The man kneeling before him began to tremble. "N... no, Mas... Master... I would _never_... "

"What do you suggest?" asked Tatsu with a glare.

The soldier looked up. "M... Master... ?"

"Tell me," continued Tatsu. "What do you think we should do? How do you propose we proceed?"

"S... sir... I... " The pupil lowered his other leg so he was on both knees. "I beg forgiveness," he wimpered, head down at the floor. "I did not mean to question you... "

"But you did," came the simple response. "And now you're disobeying me again. I asked you a question, and you have not answered it."

He looked up. "Master... I... "

Suddenly, Tatsu leapt to his feet and with one swift motion spinkicked the grovelling man's head, snapping his neck instantly. As the body slumped to the ground, Tatsu shook his head. "And now you never will." He tuned to other underlings in the chamber, all shocked by what occurred. "Dispose of this," he said gruffly. As the dithering soldiers hastily did his bidding, Tatsu returned to his chair and growled. It had been awhile since his leadership was undermined like that. It was his first clan execution in many months. It seemed his troops were becoming complacent, but what happened tonight should remind to toe the line.

Still, the deceased soldier's report was useful, though hardly wanted. Thanks to his spy in the enemy's midst, Tatsu became aware of April O'Neil's collapse. He figured this was the perfect opportunity to strike, when the turtles would be in complete disarray. But deep down, Tatsu knew this would happen, that his men would come back emptyhanded. He sent countless search parties to locate the freaks' home ever since his master's death, but the soldier's words were true: there was simply too few in Tatsu's clan. The vast majority of their number left with Karai. There was no way his paltry troops could search all of New York's labyrinthian underground. And Karai never let any of her own clan know the freaks' location, so Tatsu was unable to glean it from his spy, or any interrogations from captives.

But Tatsu would not let that stop him. He would not give into hopelessness. He would continue getting new recruits - New York was never short on down-on-their-lucks looking for any opportunity, or teenage delinquents. Though the latter was a cause for concern - much of Tatsu's clan was made up of children, with barely any weight or strength in them. Hence the soldier's weak neck just now. Tatsu would have to start looking elsewhere for numbers, or perhaps, instead of executing Karai's men, converting them back into true Foot.

Once more Tatsu felt his mentor's metaphorical gaze upon him, no doubt disappointment in his eyes. Under the great Shredder, the Foot ruled all. Under Tatsu, there were pitiful, a shell of what they once were. But Tatsu would change that. The Foot would once again rise. He would destroy Oroku Saki's mortal enemies, make his daughter pay with her own blood, and he would lead the Foot into new glory.

And Tatsu knew the key to victory lay in April O'Neil...

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. Chapter 15

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 15

She was so still. So unmoving. If not for the slight rise and fall of her breathing, she could have been mistaken for dead.

Donatello glared at the woman lying motionless on the bed. At the woman he loved with all his heart. April O'Neil was the most perfect woman - most perfect _person_ \- Donnie could hope to meet. He never dreamed in a million years she would return his feelings, and when she _did_... Donnie's life was like a dream from then on.

But here he was now, sitting mere inches from her side... on the verge of losing her. Once more Donnie cursed himself for letting this happen. This was all _his fault_.

He struggled to keep back tears as he held April's pale hand in one of his. With his other hand, he lightly stroked her forehead that was somehow both hot and cold simultaneously. Her temperature had been all over the place over the past few days. Such was the result of her blood contamination. The coma she was in was a direct result of her being... _infected_ with the turtle's own mutated DNA.

Instantly Donnie grit his teeth. He should not have thought of it that way. But he could not help but. His April was dying now because of what he did to her. What he... _gave_ her.

Donnie should have known this would happen. It was stupidly obvious a Human could not bear the child of a Mutant hybrid. What was Donnie _thinking_ letting her keep it? Though the idea hurt immensely, he should have ended the pregnancy to keep April safe. He should not have let it continue, to grow inside her. He should not have let himself see how happy she was, how excited she was to be a mother. He should not have let himself believe he could have a baby _as well_ as the love of a Human woman. But once again Donatello deluded himself. He let himself fall in love with the idea of becoming a father. And now he was paying for it. Or rather, _April_ was paying for it - with her life.

The past few days were easily the most painful Donnie ever experienced. When he first saw April being held by Casey, like a puppet with its strings cut, he felt his world just crumble. When he found the condition her blood was in, how gelatinous and thick it was, he wanted to vomit. How long had she been like that? How long was _that_ gooping through her veins? Though her blood gradually thinned and became fluid again, Donnie was still deathly worried. She showed no signs of waking, and any attempts to raise her failed.

Karai brought in her personal doctor to take a look - blindfolded during his journey to the lair, obviously - but he could do nothing. He and Donnie pumped April with numerous antibiotics and stimulants, and though it helped calm her fever and return her blood to normal, she was still comotose. IVs kept her hydrated and her protein and vitamin levels up, but that would not be enough. Soon April's body would either completely shut down, or sacrifice the baby inside her. Or both.

Donnie let out a groan as he thought about his child. Somehow, the precious thing showed almost no signs of deterioration whatsoever. The egg remained stable, and its rate of growth only decreased slightly. Considering the situation, the baby was in fine form. But it was still killing its mother. The obvious solution would be to remove the egg and incubate it, but that was impossible. The child inside was still part - even _mostly_ \- Human, and thus needed April. The scans proved the baby had an umbilical cord, coming out of a small opening of the eggshell. To remove it from April would more than likely spell its death.

However, if Donnie did not do something soon, _April_ would surely die. If she did, the turtle did not know what he would do... how he could cope. His entire reason for living would be gone. He loved the beautiful redhead ever since he first saw her. Before April, he and his brothers were pretty much content to just _survive_. They saw no real future for themselves on the surface; eventhough they always dreamed of going topside, and were elated when Splinter finally let them do so all those years ago, all four knew it would ultimately not result in anything. They would forever live in hiding.

But then April entered their lives. And more importantly, entered _Donatello's_ life. Suddenly, he had something to look forward to. Seeing her, talking to her - it filled his life with meaning. And when she returned his love, Donnie's life finally had purpose outside being a Mutant. Not that he did not love his brothers and father - he loved them more than he could ever say - but with April... perhaps he could have a _future_. And a child - despite the seeming impossibility - completed the picture.

And now Donnie would lose her. He just knew it. He was rapidly running out of options. He could not even call on fellow scientist Leatherhead's aid - the alligator was tragically lost during the final battle against the Shredder. So all Donnie could do was wait and hope. He tried everything he could think of. There was nothing more he could do...

"April... " he said softly. "I... I hope you can hear me. I... I... " He took a deep breath and stroked her hair. He just needed to speak... to do something so as not to give into despair. "I... I wasn't gonna tell you this, but... Mikey... he's... he's spent the past couple of months designing a playroom for the baby. Ev... everyday, he showed me a new drawing of the layout, and what he wanted to put in it. And whenever we went on patrol, he was looking for stuff... he... he said he wanted a bouncy castle, and he tried to convince us to drag a big dumpster back to the lair so he could turn it into a toybox." Donnie smiled slightly. "We told him that was gross. But you know how Mikey is. He... he went all pouty and sulked. I think he's just using the baby as an excuse so _he_ can have a playroom." He took a deep gulp. "Still... at least he's been the perfect practice for when the baby... arri... "

At that, Donnie stopped. His eyes shut tight, and his face collapsed into pure agony. He let out a sob and held his forehead. He then looked at the woman he loved, feeling utterly broken inside. "Please... please wake up. Don't leave me. I... can't live without you. I can't live without your voice, your smile, your laughter... without _you_. I can't lose you, April. I... I'll _die_ without you."

April remained still, her only sound coming from the breathing machine.

Donnie moved his other hand until they were both clutching April's. "Listen... I... I'll _protect_ you. I _swear_ it. I'll do anything I can to make you happy. I'll... build a tunnel straight from the lair to your house, so you can always reach me. I'll... I'll move my lab to your basement, so I'll always be near. I'll take our baby for walks, I'll.. " He chuckled mirthlessly. "I'll keep him away from Raph." He took a moment, trying to stem his agony, but when he spoke again, the effort proved in vain. "I'll always be there for you. I _promise_. When you're sad, I'll comfort you. When you're hurt, I'll fix you. When you're tired, I'll let you rest. I'll do anything you ask of me, and more. I won't let a day go by without you knowing just how special you are, and just how much I love you. Just please... _please_ don't leave me."

Tears poured freely down his face. "I'm nothing without you. You gave me hope... hope that one day, my family will be accepted. Your love gives me meaning, April. I won't... I _can't_... be complete without you. Please... please stay with me. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, I _swear_ to you. I'll protect you and our baby with my life. So please... _please_!... wake up... " Finally unable to go on, Donnie completely broke down and burst into tears, his body shaking uncontrollably...

He did not notice delicate fingers ever-so-slightly tighten around his hands...

"Donnie... ?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 16

April slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The love of her life was hunched over the nearby table, his back to her. He was going over her latest blood results. She sighed slightly and rested a hand on her tummy, which still had countless sensors attached to it. "Donnie... ?" she asked tiredly.

The turtle spun around at the voice, a shocked look on his face. April could not help the small smile - he was almost as excitable as Mikey. "April!" he gasped. "I... I'm sorry. Was I too loud?"

"No, no... " she answered. "Any news?"

Donnie smiled sweetly. "Everything's fine. Your blood seems to have stabilised. It's almost completely normal."

April frowned. "'Almost'?"

"Honey, you were... " The Mutant paused and clenched his jaw. "You were... in a coma for days. Eventhough you're awake now, it'll still take time for you to recover." At that, he looked down, guilt written all over his face.

"But... do I still need the breathing mask?" April asked. It had been two days since she rose from her comotose state. The last thing she remembered was getting into a fight with Casey outside the supermarket, then feeling agonising pain in her head and stomach. She had to be told what happened next. How Casey brought her to the lair, how weak her breathing was, and in what state her blood was in. April was horrified at the thought of that running through her veins, but what was evenmore horrifying was contemplating the condition of their baby. Frankly, April was shocked to learn the unborn was in almost perfect health. Though a physical appraisal was impossible - Donnie was worried the strength of the scans needed to penetrate the shell might be too harmful - the sensors modulating the egg's state showed nothing really amiss.

However, April herself was far from the picture of health right now. She just awoke from a coma, for heaven's sake. She felt awful, with no strength in her at all, and her breathing was still ragged. "Until you say it doesn't hurt to breathe anymore, then yes," Donnie said. "I'm not taking any chances, April. Not again."

April felt her eyes water. "D... Donnie... it's not your fault... "

"Of course it's my fault!" snapped the turtle. "I should have done tests _weeks_ ago! I should've taken blood samples, done regular checks, done... done _something_. _Anything_!" He looked at her, pain in his eyes. "I nearly lost you, April. I won't risk that again. I _won't_.

She hated seeing her lover in self-hate. "It's my fault... " she whispered. "I should've told you... about the headaches... "

Donnie groaned deeply. "Yeah... you should have," he agreed. "April... you must understand. This... this _isn't_ a normal pregnancy. No matter how you're feeling - if you're OK or got headaches or whatever - I have to keep tabs on you. I see now that I need to know _everything_ that happens, I need to know what state you're in _everyday_. If you feel even the slightest twinge or sting, you have to tell me. You know that, right?"

Part of April automatically balked at that. She loved Donatello completely, but still needed her freedom. She still needed the outside world, her friends and job. She did not want to go back to that time years ago when she had to hide in the lair for her own safety. It was like a second home to her, true, but she never liked being _forced_ to stay - even if whenever she was, it was always for her own good. But she also knew Donnie was right: this was too close a call. They could not risk something happening like this again: _she_ could not risk it. The potential danger to their child was more than enough for April to agree to regular, almost _constant_ checkups. "OK... " she said. "I'm sorry. I know I should've told you."

At least they now knew the reason for her headaches and resultant coma: her blood was so thick it was almost clogging up in her veins and slowing its flow to her brain. Antibiotics helped thin it back to normal, but it appeared the blood was doing so on its own anyway. Donnie theorised it was a "spike" reaction to his own mutated blood, and April's body just needed time to loosen the blood and integrate it properly. It was also a possible explanation for the baby's relative wellbeing throughout the whole ordeal: most of the healthy blood was going into the incubation, leaving April with the scraps until it adapted. Medication helped, though, and the danger was always present of another reaction. So staying in the lair for the majority of the time was the best plan.

"Listen," said the Mutant. "I know this sucks. I don't want you trapped here with us all the time. I... "

"You don't?"

Donnie's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait! No, I mean... I'd _love_ you to always be... I... I mean... I don't mean... I... !"

April could not help another smile. "I know what you mean, sweetie... " She raised her hand slightly, and Donnie, getting the hint, took it in one of his. They stayed in silence for a moment, both thankful for eachother's love and understanding.

Donnie gently kissed April's knuckles before speaking again. "Maybe... we could take Karai up on her offer of bodyguards."

"You're the only one I want guarding my body... " April said wistfully. That brought a very deep shade of red to Donnie's cheeks, and he began stammering in his usual way. Just before April pictured an "ERROR! ERROR!" messege above his head, however, there was a knock at the door, and Raph cautiously popped his head in.

"Hey guys," he asked warily. "Just, er... wondering if you're any better?"

"Getting there," April said before Donnie could say otherwise.

Raph smiled wide. "That's awesome. Is there anythin' I can do?" Donnie turned to April, who simply shook her head. She could have asked for something to eat, but her throat was still sore, and she had her IV, anyway. And there was already a jug of water close by. After Donnie gave him assurances they were fine, Raph nodded... but then his face dropped slightly. "Er, Donnie... can I have a word?" His eyes darted to the outside.

Donnie gave another, quick kiss to April's hands, then got to his feet and approached his brother. April struggled to hear what they were muttering about, when one word came out clear as a bell. She removed her breathing mask to speak. "Did you say, 'Casey'?"

The Mutants looked like deers in the headlights, before Donnie tutted at Raph. "You can't say anything quietly, can you?" Raph just sighed and turned to the woman in bed.

"He keeps callin', wanting to know how you are. He wants to see you. I keep tellin' him to jump off a cliff. It's none of his business anymore."

April thought back to her fight with Casey. What he said regarding her child hurt immensely, and cemented once more how her place was by Donnie's side, not his. But still... "You have to let him know. He brought me back here. He has a right to know."

"You sure you want to see that bastard again?" asked Raph. "'Cos _I_ sure as hell don't want you to."

"I'm sure, Raph," replied April. Besides, this might be for the best. April wondered if _this_ could be a way to mend the bridges between the turtles and the vigilante. She knew Casey's estrangement left a gaping wound, especially on his red-masked best friend. "Please, give him a call."

Raph grumbled in obvious reluctance, but managed a nod before leaving. Closing the door, Donnie turned back to his girlfriend. "Are you sure about... hey, wait!" He looked horrified. "What're you doing with your mask off? You need it!" He rushed back to her bedside. "Please, April, you can't breathe on your own yet."

April rolled her eyes. "Fine," she moaned dramatically, though her throat _was_ already starting to sting from having to work on its own. "But first... kiss me."

He blinked. "April?"

"We haven't properly kissed since I woke up," she sighed. "And I'm not putting this back on until we do. So kiss me." Donnie grinned in embarassment, and leaned down. Before their lips touched, April's voice husked. "I love you so much... "

It was over a minute before the breathing mask went back on...

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. I hope I got the term for "Carry out my orders" correct. If not, please tell me and I'll try and correct it._

* * *

PART 17

The young soldier slumped to the ground, blood trickling from his slit throat. As he hit the floor with a thump, Tatsu looked down, the dripping-in-red shuriken still in hand. He could hear the gasps of shock and fear from those around.

The saying goes, "Never kill a messenger."

This was the second one in a week.

Tatsu let out a small growl that, in the hushed chamber, seemed like a roar. He struggled to rein in his anger, but that was as usual beyond him. Yet another failure of his. Another stain against the Shredder's protege. But how else was he to react? The soldier now laying at his feet relayed the most annoying of news.

April O'Neil awoke from her coma. She was on the road to recovery. Tatsu had missed his chance.

Along with the removal of the latest corpse, Tatsu ordered all to leave the chamber. He needed to be alone. Otherwise he might just slaughter everyone around him, just out of frustration. And given its number, his clan could ill-afford to lose anymore men for such a needless reason. Tatsu knew he had to find the inner peace and tranquility befitting a Foot master.

Curse the freaks. It was all _their_ fault. Always hiding, always relocating. Their latest hideout - the third to Tatsu's knowledge - was somewhere in New York's underground, but it seemed forever beyond him. His clan were simply not large enough to search all of the city. It would take _years_ to do so, and that was unacceptable to Tatsu. Shredder needed to be avenged as soon as possible. While Tatsu knew victory would not come quickly, he was unwilling to wait _that_ long. He lacked the patience his mentor displayed when exacting vengeance on Hamato Yoshi, unsuccessful as it was. Tatsu was not so patient a man: Karai needed to pay, and soon. The freaks needed to be exterminated like the vermin they were. And the Foot needed to reestablish its power over New York. Tatsu was determined to accomplish all those goals in the immediate future. Even a year was too long.

But maybe... a few months would suffice.

A plan began to formulate in Tatsu's mind. Over the next several hours, he considered every option, every action he could take... and ultimately, what he concluded to be the best thing to do...

... was nothing.

Eventually he called for a soldier. Once one appeared, trembling in abject terror - he had no doubt learned what occured with the messenger - Tatsu voiced his plan. "Report to our spy. Tell him to continue giving me daily updates." It was one of those updates the messenger relayed to the ninja master; the spy himself had the smarts - and good fortune - to almost never report in person. In the back of his mind, Tatsu was glad for the spy's non-presense: he may very well have killed him on the spot instead. And Tatsu knew he could not do that: it was invaluable to have a man inside Karai's clan, and would be too difficult to insert a replacement. And as he acknowledged earlier, he could not lose anyone else.

"Then order our patrol teams to leave the sewers immediately," Tatsu continued. "From this moment, we will cease searching for the freaks, or taking any action against them. We will leave them be."

The soldier appeared surprised. "Master?"

Tatsu turned away from him and gazed out the window. "In time, the girl will return to the surface," he said, more to himself. Thinking out loud often clarified things in his mind. "With us in apparent surrender, she and the freaks will let their guard down. As the months pass, they will become happier... eager to welcome the abomination growing inside her. In leaving them alone, we will make them complacant. And when she is just about to reach term, when they're on the verge of their own personal utopia... " He smiled. He again envisioned the Shredder's eyes upon him, only now filled with pride instead of disappointment. He turned back to the soldier. "Shitagau!"

The soldier nodded feverishly. "Hai, Sensei." He quickly disappeared, leaving Tatsu to turn back to the window, gazing at the city once theirs.

In less than nine months, it would be again...

TO BE CONTINUED


	18. Chapter 18

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Once again, I'm not a fluent Japanese speaker, so apologies if the words used are wrong._

* * *

PART 18

The two women sat opposite eachother in the Murakami diner, enjoying their meal. "Glad to get out?" asked Karai.

April sighed into her gyoza. "God, yes. I thought I was going to go crazy if I stayed down there any longer." She munched happily on her food. For some reason the gyoza had no effect on her. April hoped that part of her pregnancy sickness was over with - either that or this variety did not set it off, like traditional pizza did.

"The boys getting on your nerves?" Karai smirked. "I can see how that would be possible."

"No, of course not," said April, an eyebrow quirked. "It's just that, I remember when the Foot was after me years ago... er, I mean the _bad_ Foot - Shredder's. I... I mean... um... "

"April, it's fine," assured Karai with a warm smile. "My father was a monster. Please continue." She casually picked up another piece of gyoza.

The mother-to-be sighed in relief. Karai hid it well, but everyone knew how painful it was for her to betray the Shredder: despite it being the right thing to do, they were still father and daughter. April cleared her throat, deciding to quickly return to the topic at hand. "When I had to hide in the lair for weeks, it was a nightmare. Especially as we were all younger back then, so the atmosphere could get pretty tense. And it's kind of like that now, only now I'm a grown woman with an overprotective boyfriend."

"Donatello loves you," Karai said sincerely. "And with regards to the past, I doubt _he_ found you being there a nightmare." The kunoichi winked.

"He did, actually," responded April, which made Karai's face fall. "It was around the time Casey was entering the picture... so... "

Karai nodded. "I understand. But like you said, that was a long time ago. Things have changed since then - all of them for the better."

"You're right," grinned April as she instinctively put a free hand to her tummy, which had ballooned in the two months since her blood scare. "I'm so lucky - we all are. I can't wait for us to be a real family."

"But like _I_ said... it's good to get out, right?"

April had to agree. She loved Donnie with every ounce of her heart, but his behaviour ever since she awoke from her coma was almost unhealthy. He was as good as his word on wanting daily assurances of her wellbeing, took regular blood samples, and reacted to even the tiniest sound from April. And considering how _big_ she had gotten, Donnie became evenmore obsessive, barely letting her out of his sight, and all-but-forbidding her to leave the lair. April knew the Mutant was deathly worried, and just desperate for her to be safe, but it _did_ grate on her. Two months cooped up underground, even with the love of her life, was starting to get on her nerves. Indeed, she was beginning to get a little _tetchy_ with those around her - even Splinter, though the rat never betrayed any offence. "Yes, it is," said April, "and I really appreciate it, Karai. Eventhough I think the only reason Donnie let me out was because you agreed to accompany me."

"I didn't _agree_ to anything, April," said Karai, a slightly-offended look on her face. "I _offered_. I... know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot all those years ago... "

"Your foot and my ribs did," April interjected.

Karai chuckled. "Quite. But like I said, _alot's_ happened since then. I'm honoured to call you my friend. You have nothing to fear when I'm around. I will kill anyone who tries to harm you."

April's eyes widened slightly in shock. She had never seen Karai so... well, _friendly_. Alot indeed happened over the years - including Karai's relationship to the turtles... one in particular. "Ditto," she said. "Although I'd rather you didn't kill anyone for my sake."

Karai gave a pout. "Well, at least let me _maim_."

"We'll see," April winked. After a few months of quiet, April spoke again. "So... you and Leo, huh?" The Foot leader gave her a questioning look. "We've never really had a chance to talk about it. I mean, you don't spend that much time in the lair, and Donnie hardly ever lets me out of his sight. I don't get to have alot of girl talk."

"What about Emma?" asked Karai.

" _Irma_. It's not like I can talk to her about Donnie."

Karai frowned. "Do you not trust her?"

April smiled. "To not freak out, no." She sighed. "Karai... you're the only one I can talk openly to about... this."

"I guess so," Karai nodded. Realisation then appeared to dawn on her. "Oh... you want to talk about our sex lives?"

With that, April choked. Fortunately she did not have a mouthful of food at that moment. " _What_? _No_! Karai, I... I just meant... y'know, the whole _Mutant turtle_ thing!" She struggled to keep her voice low enough from others in the diner.

"Ah, I see." Karai shrugged. "I don't mind talking about it. We've all heard you and Donnie, and I'm sure you've heard... "

"Forget I said anything!" April butted in, her cheeks threatening to explode. In the back of her mind, she figured on the nights she stayed over before the pregnancy, and she and Donnie got... amorous... they probably could not keep it to themselves, no matter how quiet they tried to be. And Karai just confirmed it. Besides, it was always _painfully_ apparent whenever she and Leo...

April made a mental note to see if Donnie could find a way to soundproof the sewer walls.

"Aw, look at you, all embarrassed." The Foot leader chuckled again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Sex with the one you love is the most wonderful thing."

"Look, can we please change the subject?" pleaded April. "Sex isn't exactly high on my list of priorities right now." Karai motioned for her to continue, and April groaned. What was so good about girl talk, again? "We've decided to put that on hold," she eventually conceded. "Just in case. We don't want to risk anything else that might hurt the baby."

"I understand," repeated Karai, her tone becoming serious. "If it helps, your... situation... has made us all think about what could happen. We never did before, but Leo and I now use protection." A small grin slowly formed back on her face. "Well, most of the time." At April's tilted of her head, Karai wiggled her eyebrows. "There are... " - there was a twinkle in her eyes - "... other avenues."

April was silent for a second, then let out a huge gasp. Her chopsticks fell onto the table as both hands went to her mouth. "Oh my _God_! You... you actually... ?!"

Karai burst into laughter. "Oh, April, I love how innocent you are!" She held her head as she calmed into a snigger. "You've never tried it?"

April simply stared at her slackjawed.

"I'll take that as a no," the kunoichi grinned. "Your loss."

The mother-to-be blinked for what seemed a million times, then shook her head. "OK, OK, OK... we are _definitely_ changing the subject. I can happily wait another three months without even _thinking_ about that, thank you very much." She hastily picked up her chopsticks and almost-aggressively went for another gyoza. She avoided eye contact with her companion, wishing for nothing more than to be back in the lair. Or at home. Or in a Foot prison. Anywhere so she would not have to think about...

"Three months?" came the concerned voice. April dared raise her eyes, only to see a worried look on Karai's face, all mirth gone. "Did you say 'three months'? But you're _only_ three months now, aren't you?"

April gulped. "Yeah. But... Donnie did some tests, and... " A hand automatically went to her stomach again. "The rate of growth was somehow, like, a cross between Human and turtle." She attempted an ironic chuckle, and was only partially successful. "He said that the rate the egg... the _baby_... was growing, and by how big I've gotten, showed... " She took a deep breath. "The whole pregnancy would only take six months."

Now it was Karai's turn to do the hanging mouth look. "Nante kotta... " Silence fell again for a long time, during which April made another mental note to herself:

Along with Donnie and the wall soundproofing, Mikey needed to get a move on with the playroom...

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Chapter 19

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 19

He knew he should not be doing this. He knew it was wrong on every level. But he could not help it. He had to be make sure. He had to be certain.

He had to ensure his April was safe at all times.

Donatello poked his head out from behind the rooftop door column and put his binoculars to his eyes. There, on the street below, was the woman he loved. He watched as the beautiful redhead approached a newsstand and bought a paper. April then sat on a nearby bench and began reading. It took a momet or two to get the paper in a comfortable position on her betruding belly.

Donnie stealthily moved over to the edge of the roof, hiding behind the small raised part. He had no fear of being spotted: he was a ninja, trained in the art of invisibility. Even now, in broad daylight, he could go undetected. And that was a good thing, because April would kill him if she saw him.

This was the first time since her coma that Donnie agreed to April going topside on her own. No turtle in disguise by her side, no Karai, no Foot bodyguards. At first Donnie was resistant, but April put her foot down: she was sick of being kept in the lair. She explained how she almost felt like a _prisoner_ , and that made Donnie feel awful. Could April not see he was just trying to keep her safe? Could she not understand that he could not risk _anything_ happening to her? Especially given what _already_ happened?

But Donnie knew she was right. He _had_ kept her underground too long. He was in danger of treating April poorly, and he swore he would not make that mistake, the way Casey had. April deserved to be treated like a princess. It was Donnie's reason in life to meet her every need. And when she said - all but _demanded_ \- to be let out on her own, Donnie knew he had gone too far. His efforts at protecting her were instead stifling her.

So he let her go. Well... maybe _let_ was the wrong term. She practically stormed out the sewer, barely remembering to pick up her coat and handbag on the way. After she was gone, Donnie stood there rooted on the spot, trying to remember if he _did_ technically agree. But that was irrelevant: he knew would have done so anyway. Just as he knew he acted like a complete psycho since April woke from her coma. April never complained about the daily tests and check-ups, but Donnie knew he should have let her return home after no more than a week. Not insist she stay for nearly _two months_. Donnie hated himself for being so possessive.

But... what that not what he was being right now? Here he was, secretly keeping an eye on April from several stories up, making she she was keeping herself safe. Donnie felt disgusted with himself - it was like he did not trust her. And that was the furthest thing from the truth. He trusted April implicitly. After the coma, he knew she would inform him of _anything_. April was not too stubborn to keep anything from...

Donnie grit his teeth. No, dammit, _no_. She was not the one being stubborn - _he_ was. He trusted her, but he had to trust _himself_ to leave her be. April had responsibilities of her own - a job, friendships. She already sacrificed so much for him: Donnie promised himself she would not have to give up anymore. Anything short on risking the health of their baby was more than she deserved. Though they were lovers, she still deserved a level of privacy, even from him. _Everyone_ needed alone time. Granted, Donnie wanted to spend every second with the girl of his dreams, but even he had to admit to needing solitude whenever working on a scientific project.

He watched as April rested the paper on her tummy, before closing her eyes and lolling her head back slightly. At first Donnie feared the worst, thinking she was in pain, but another view through his binoculars revealed a smile on her face. She looked so peaceful and at ease. Donnie realised this was what she needed - to be in normal surroundings after several weeks in a sewer with Mutants. And Donatello would do anything to make April O'Neil happy...

He made a decision. He would let her be alone. He _had_ to. He knew it. April had her shellcell and would call him at even the slightest twinge. Donnie could live with that. He resolved to return to the lair... well, maybe after a few minu...

 _No_. Dammit, _no_! Donnie knew he had to go, _now_. He trusted April; it was time to prove it, even if just to himself. He took one last glance at his soulmate and sighed deeply. "Please, April... " he breathed. "Be safe." With that, he turned and began the journey back home...

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Chapter 20

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 20

The next month passed by without incident. No blood clots, no coma scares, no issues with the baby inside. Four-and-a-half months in, and April appeared to be breezing through her pregnancy, all things considered. For that, she was grateful beyond words.

April sighed as she made herself a drink - lemonade, as Donnie "suggested" she refrain from coffee - when she heard a knock at the door. When she looked through the peephole her sigh turned into a slight groan. She knew things were going too well to last. As she unlocked and opened the door, she cursed herself for thinking so negatively. After all, she owed Casey her life.

"Hey, April," he said at the doorway, slightly timidly. "I, er, just came to see how you were doing." He cleared his throat in a sign of awkwardness.

April smiled slightly. "I'm... doing alright," she clipped. "Come... come in." Casey showed surprise when she backed away to allow entry, but when she insisted the man entered the apartment fully. As she closed the door, April wondered if this was such a good idea. Donnie would be checking in after the boys' nightly patrol, and he and Casey being in the same place together was still impossible, even if the vigilante was genuine in his concern for her since the coma.

Casey looked around the apartment. "I see you've redecorated. 'Bout time you did - I always hated that wallpaper."

"Yeah," April said. "Don't know what I was thinking. The folly of youth, huh?" She went over to the kitchen area. "Drink?" She really hoped he would decline, but she still had to be civil.

"Sure," Casey answered. April stifled a tut as she went to the fridge - good thing she kept some beers for Raph. "Not many pictures up," came Casey's voice.

"Yeah, well," she said as she handed him his drink, "Pictures of giant turtles in rainbow masks might be abit conspicuous." As soon as she spoke she knew it was the wrong thing to say. She quickly darted her eyes from his clearly taken-aback expression.

To his credit, Casey appeared to recover quickly. "Er... yeah, I can... imagine." Another hesitant cough. "No pictures of me, either."

"No," April responded simply. There was then an uneasy silence between them. This was awful. Casey was obviously trying to be friendly, but April could not let it get too far. It would be cruel to give him even the faintest impression they could recapture what they once had. "The... baby's doing well," she forced. She was trying to give him the hint that she was dedicated to Donnie, but again realised it was a mistake. It must have seemed she was purposely trying to humiliate him, and that was the _last_ thing she wanted.

"That's good," came the equally-forced reply. Casey took a noticeably-big gulp of his beer. He then looked down. "Look... April... I... I'm sorry about what I said."

April knew what he was referring to. When he inferred the baby she and Donnie would have was not "a _proper_ kid". It still hurt, but she knew he only said it out of...

"I was just angry, that's all," he continued. "Ya... ya always used to say I spoke without thinking. Classic Casey, eh?" There was no mirth in the chuckle he gave. "Ya forgive me?"

Part of her wanted to deny him. He _did_ insult her child, after all. But looking at him now, how pathetic and apologetic he seemed... their break-up clearly hurt him immensely. Even if April knew it was mostly his fault. She decided to be lenient, just as she was with Raph. Frankly, she no longer had the energy to be confrontational - she had more important things to think about now. Namely, the precious thing inside her tummy. "Let's just forget about it," she breathed. She then realised she had something to apologise for herself. "I should've told you about the baby earlier."

Casey gave a slight shrug. "I get the feeling if it wasn't for Raph, I'd never know. I'd just see you one day walkin' down the street with a little turtle in a stroller." He smiled, again with hesitation, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

April would indulge him. "I doubt you would've seen that," she chuckled. "She'd stand out quite alot - baby's aren't usually green." However, her face quickly fell. "That's... something we won't be able to do." It was a harsh truth she kept trying to bury, but no matter how much she did, it was a fact: she and Donnie would forever be unable to take their child out, like normal parents.

Casey seemed to notice. "You're gonna have alot of problems, aren't you?"

Maybe it was just her condition, but April's mood turned like a dial. "She'll be loved," she said steadfastly. "Donnie and I will love her - or him - no matter what."

"Will that be enough?" asked Casey. Was it only April's imagination, or was there something in his tone... something... ?

Before anything else could be said, a voice appeared from the living area. "April? You in the kitchen?"

Relief swept over April, and she let out a huge breath of air she was not even aware she was holding. " _Donnie_... y... yes, I'm... " Words failed her. Donnie was looking at the pair of them from the window, having entered using the fire escape as he and his brothers always did. The purple-masked turtle had a look of concerned surprise. "Casey just came to see how I was doing."

"Yeah," came the vigilante's stilted voice. He was looking at Donnie with pure resentment. Despite Casey's genuine attempts to be civil, April knew the hurt ran deep, and the mere sight of the Mutant caused all that hurt to leap to the fore. "But I was just goin'." He gave one last look to the mother-to-be. "Good seein' you, April. Take care. Thanks for the beer." He then turned to leave, giving one last bitter look at Donnie, his jaw clenched. In moments, he was gone.

As Donnie entered fully into the apartment, April strode as quickly as she could to him. "You OK?" the ninja asked after they kissed, holding eachother close.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she insisted. "He just came by to visit, really."

Donnie blinked. "April, you don't have to explain yourself." He began to stroke her arms lovingly. "But what was it he said that he needed to apologise for?"

"It was nothing, really," she replied. She decided Donnie did not need to know about Casey's insult about their child - that would ruin _any_ chance of reconciliation. And April wanted that desperately. She wanted them all to be, if not friends, then at least on good...

She suddenly stopped, and her eyes widened as she felt something. Donnie noticed immediately. "April? What is it?" His tone was dead serious.

"I... " April paused as she felt another twinge, bigger than before. "I... ow. I... I... " Without warning, she felt a painful cramp below, and doubled over. " _Uuuuuuughhh_... "

Donnie's face - and voice - was now pure panic-ridden. "April, what's _wrong_?! T _ell me_!"

Another sharp pang. April tried to choke out a reply, but all that came out was another long, deep groan. She closed her eyes tight, trying to get air into her body. God... was... was... ? "H... how... how many... weeks have... ?" She could not continue as she burst out with a loud scream. Her legs buckled, and only her lover's arms were keeping her standing.

"By my calculations, another... " He stopped, and looked at her disbelievingly. "April... you... you _can't be serious_... !"

She looked at him, pure terror filling her as she struggled through gasps. "I... I think it's coming... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Chapter 21

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 21

It was known by a few terms. Practice contractions. Prodromal labour. Braxton Hicks contractions. But in the end, the fancy names resulted in the same thing: false labour. They all really should have seen it coming. Donatello especially.

He read up on the occurrence, and indeed on everything pregnancy-related, so obviously knew it was possible. But he hoped it was something they would not have to deal with: his precious April had been through more than enough. However, he indeed should have known the surprises were not done yet. Everything was going too well for the last months of the pregnancy to go without another hitch. It seemed his family's lot in life for _nothing_ to ever go the easy route.

Donnie looked over at his beautiful lover, once more laid up in bed. She was truly everything to him. Donnie again felt a wave of guilt in getting her into this situation. Surely nothing was worth all this trouble, all this stress. What were they _thinking_ , letting this go to term? This latest crisis once again proved to the scientist he should never have let things get this far. He never should have met April. He never should have given into his feelings for her. He never should have _ruined her life_...

"Y'know, I can read you like a book." April's voice cut through Donnie's internal chastising. She looked at him with a slight shake of the head. "I can practically _hear_ you beating yourself up in that big head of yours. Calling yourself every name under the sun."

Donnie darted his eyes away, a small blush coming to his cheeks. "Who else am I to blame?"

With an audible tut, April rolled her eyes. "Oh, I dunno, howabout _no one_?" She rested a hand on her huge tummy. "False labour isn't exactly a knew phenomenon. You've invented plenty of stuff, sweetheart, but that isn't one of them."

"This is all wrong," Donnie blurted. "What we thinking, having a baby? The risk was far too great. We should've... "

"Should've what?" interrupted April. Her tone was not argumentative; she was too tired for that. But there was something in her voice Donnie knew all too well: exasperation. Nothing really fazed April O'Neil anymore - even Raph and Mikey's personality quirks past the ability to surprise her years ago - but if there was one thing she still could not seem to stand, it was Donatello's self-beratement. The turtle was filled with a mixture of guilt and pride whenever he heard that tone in April's voice - guilt at annoying her, and pride in her belief in him. What did he _ever_ do to deserve her love? "Donnie, I won't keep having this argument with you. I know you're only worried about my safety, but the fact is _I'm pregnant_ , and there's a high chance that stuff like this _will_ happen. I wouldn't sacrifice anything for this. I want this baby... " - her voice quieted - "... and I thought you did, too."

At that, Donnie looked at her. Her face was slightly pained, an element of doubt in her eyes. Great. Once _again_ he caused her pain. The scientist in Donnie almost felt like he should be keeping a record of all the different types of ways he found at hurting her. "Of course I do," he said sternly, reaching out taking her free hand in his. "It's just that you've ended up ill in bed _alot_ over these past four, five months, and it's all my... "

"Stop. It." April frowned deeply. "I'm not going to lie and say this pregnancy has been a picnic, but once our baby is here and in our arms, it'll all be worth it. Trust me." Her eyes softened. "Please."

Donnie melted at that. "I trust you more than anyone or anything, April." Truly he did. His love for her was as pure as his love for his brothers and father - maybe _moreso_. He trusted April with his heart and soul. He softly kissed her knuckles and, with his other hand, tucked a stray red hair behind her ear.

"Glad to hear it," she said, her lips creeping up into a smile. "So stop with all this self-hate, OK? That's an order."

"Are you my sensei now?" Donnie chuckled

"No," April replied with a raised eyebrow. "I'm the mother of your child. That outranks even Splinter."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "Fair enough." Then he remembered something. He really hated to break the levity, but he had to tell her. "Speaking of orders," he began, hoping to keep it light - though he knew her reaction would render the effort futile. She tilted her head, motioning for him to continue. "I've talked with Karai, and we've decided: you're going to have a couple of bodyguards around you for the remainder of the... "

" _What_?!" April's jaw dropped. "Are you _kidding me_?" She started to shake her head. "No way. Forget it."

"April," he said, his own voice turning stern. "Please... I know I can't keep you in the lair, and I _want_ you to have your freedom - " hence why she was in her own bed now and not back in the underground medibay - "... but if you're having Braxton Hicks pains, then I'm not taking any chances. As I've explained countless times, this _isn't_ a normal pregnancy. I don't know for sure when you might go into actual labour. I'm not risking you going into it and having no way to get to me."

"I have my shell cell... "

" _Please_ , April," Donnie snapped. "Don't fight me on this. I won't risk you being unable to physically get down to the lair. They'll keep their distance, but Karai's guards will be close enough to step in and make sure you get safely to me. Just trust _me_ , please."

April looked furious, but Donatello would not break. There was no element of overprotection here: this was past that point. And the way her expression gradually calmed, it was obvious April knew it. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she hissed. "But I won't be hovered over."

"I promise you won't," the Mutant assured, and he meant it. After how she reacted to months in the lair, Donnie knew not to make the mistake of suffocating April again.

"On one condition," April then said. Donnie was about to say how her having bodyguards was happening no matter what, but she continued before he could do so. "I didn't notice it at the time, and we quickly had other things on our minds, but something you said when Casey visited... "

Donnie blinked. That he did not expect.

"You asked me what Casey was apologising for." April narrowed her eyes. "How did you know he apologised for something if you just got there?"

Another blink, then the blush returned. Once more April had the edge. "Well... I... er... might've been... " When April again rolled her eyes, Donnie clenched his own jaw. "It wasn't like that, April. I got here a little early and heard you two talking. But I wasn't spying on you, April, or mistrusting you: I was actually seeing if _Casey_ could be trusted to talk to you without making you upset. But when I heard him question _our baby_ , that's when I stepped in from the fire escape. I didn't say anything because I knew that would set him off."

April had a look of question on her face. "Really?"

"I swear," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry if you thought I don't trust you, but I still have a hard time trusting _him_ not to hurt you again. And I'll never let that happen."

The mother-to-be let out a long breath. "Fine. You're forgiven." She nodded to the bedroom door. "But you won't be in my good books again until you get me a sandwich."

Donnie smirked. Yep, she definitely outranked Splinter. "Your wish is my command."

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 22

Tatsu glared out the window, at the skyline beyond. New York used to be _theirs_. Too long had it been since the mighty Foot was betrayed by the "heir to the throne" and sent into disrepute. But soon, very soon, the city would be theirs once more. On the Shredder's memory, Tatsu swore to restore the clan to glory. And t would not be long now. He knew it.

He was brought out of his musings by approaching footsteps. He turned away from the window as the latest messenger stopped and knelt, head bowed. "Speak," Tatsu commanded.

"Master," the underling said, still looking down, "I bring the latest report from our spy."

Tatsu smiled. _This_ was how he was sure of his impending victory. Everyday since he learnt the revolting news concerning April O'Neil, and the _thing_ inside her womb, Tatsu insisted on daily intel from the spy he placed in Karai's midst. Most days were not noteworthy, but recently, after the past couple of months, the spy - Freddy - reported of the so-called Braxton Hicks contractions the expectant mother was having. The ninja master also knew of the traitor's decision to have Ms. O'Neil shadowed by at least two bodyguards at all times. But even then, she often spent days, even weeks at a time at home. At first, Tatsu feared the enemy was suspicious and mobilising against him.

But a report from his spy a few days ago revealed the truth: the mother-to-be's false labour pains were increasing. The "Braxton Hicks" was now a regular occurance. If Tatsu was so whimsical, he might wonder if the "baby" was trying to free itself, knowing it should not exist. A small part of Tatsu even _wanted_ to see the thing, just so he could personally kill it. Regardless, he was pleased to know his timetable had stepped up. If the woman was having false labour pains, there was a good chance she might have a premature birth. Whatever the case, it meant Tatsu would not have to wait as long as he thought for vengeance.

He smiled again at the freaks' decision to employ bodyguards. Though they would think it a safety measure, Tatsu would make sure it was anything but. Because now, _finally_ , he had the news he was waiting for. This latest report revealed Freddy himself was assigned guard duty on the woman - tomorrow afternoon. Whether Ms. O'Neil went into proper labour or not was now irrelevant. Tatsu knew this was the perfect opportunity... and he was not going to blow it.

A plan quickly formed in his mind. He looked at the messenger, who's head was still bowed, waiting for instruction. "Get news to our spy," Tatsu began. "Tell him to ensure his cell phone is fully charged for tomorrow - I want him in constant remote contact from the moment he's with Ms. O'Neil. I want on-the-spot location reports on wherever they'll be. If they change location, he is to notify us _instantly_. And I want him ready to receive instruction at any - and I mean _any_ \- moment."

"Yes, Master." The messenger got to his feet and bowed in acknowledgement. "Is there anything else you wish?"

"Get all available men awake and in condition at dawn. Have them spar every other hour until I give the command."

The messenger faulted. "The command, Master... ?"

Tatsu smiled a final time. "To attack."

TO BE CONTINUED


	23. Chapter 23

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 23

"What do you think of this one?"

Karai quirked an eyebrow at the expectant mother's question. "It's abit big, isn't it?"

April lowered the babygrow she was holding out and tutted. "It's better to be safe than sorry. I don't know how big the baby's going to be - if it's going to have a shell or not."

The eyebrow stayed raised. "You seem to be used to the idea of a mutant baby, now."

"There's no point in worrying about it," shrugged April. "We're having this baby no matter what, and Donnie's a Mutant turtle, so... might as well just accept it, right?"

Karai smiled. "Agreed." She glanced again at the baby wear. "Why don't you get two?"

April rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ I'm going to get two, Karai - at least. My baby's not going to be stuck with one set of clothing."

"No, no, I mean... two of each style you want. Just in case there _isn't_ a shell."

April blinked. "I'm not made of money, Karai. I'm stretching my budget as it is."

Karai chuckled. "Oh, don't be silly - I'll pay for it."

"Seriously?" Blinking again, April was stunned. "No. No... I can't accept that. This is _my_ baby. I need to be able to provide for... "

"April, please, I insist." Karai took the babygrow from her hands and folded it back up, before putting it in a basket. "We're family now, and a family always helps eachother. Now pick up the smaller version and let's carry on."

The mother-to-be gave a cautious look at the kinochi, who simply nodded, in an almost odering way, at the smaller-sized babygrow on the shelf. Eventually, April gave in and picked it out. They then continued their journey through the clothing shop.

April was again amazed at the change in the Shredder's daughter. When they first met, Karai was cold, unfeeling and cruel. April's first impression of her was not helped by the fact they met in combat, either. Her ribs stung for a week following that initial encounter.

When it became obvious Leo was infatuated with her - the blue-masked turtle did a terrible job of hiding it - April was dumbstruck. Karai was their archenemy's offspring. How could she be anything but pure evil? But over time, it became apparent Karai actually had Human feelings herself; specifically, she shared affection for Leonardo. Little by little, her love for the oldest turtle grew while her belief in her father waned. Until eventually, Karai saw Shredder for the monster he was and switched sides, while simultaneously giving into her heart's desire.

April smiled at the thought. Karai could not deny her love for a Mutant turtle, just as April could not either. Both were worried their feelings were wrong and disturbed, until finally, they were so strong, they did not care anymore. The two couplings were simply meant to be.

After some early tension, April and Karai gradually became friends. Not BFF or anything, as Karai always kept an air of distance and superiority, but it did not take long for them all to see her intentions at redemption were genuine. And that friendship had only grown during the five months of April's pregnancy. She saw a side to Karai that was probably new to Karai _herself_.

Suddenly, all thought in April's mind halted at a throbbing pain in her tummy. She groaned. Not _again_. She stopped in her tracks and put a hand to her stomach, her groan turning to one of annoyance to one of discomfort. Karai noticed immediately. "Another one?"

April could only nod in answer. The Braxton Hicks contractions were a regular thing now. They would come on as sudden as they did now, causing April to stop whatever she was doing and almost double over in pain. More than once she was almost certain the baby was coming. After all, according to Donnie's estimation the gestation would only take six months, and she was _five_ months now. Sooner or later her contractions would be the real thing.

"Here, sit down," Karai said softly, taking April's hand and trying to move her to a nearby chair in the baby section. But the mother-to-be would not budge. She was rooted on the spot, unable to move as the pain waved through her body. April took deep breaths, trying to remember all the instructions she read up about. When she realised her companion would not move, Karai reached for her phone. "I'm calling Donatello."

"No... " April gasped. "No, wait... " She managed to calm her breathing as she felt her tummy settle. "It... it's passing. I'll be OK... OK... " April took one last big gulp, then slowly raised herself back upright.

"Are you sure?" Worry was etched on Karai's face.

April smiled slightly as the pain gradually faded, trying to reassure her friend. "Maybe... we should call it a... "

"Mistress," came an alarmed voice. The women turned as two young men stormed towards them. They were Danny and Freddy, the bodyguards Karai assigned to April for this afternoon. She had ordered them to always be alert, but also keep their distance. For them to approach them with such haste meant something was wrong.

"What is it?" the kinoichi demanded, her tone and body language instantly becoming the fearsome Foot Leader.

"Mistress," said Danny, "it is the Rebels. They are outside." At that, screaming was suddenly heard from the entranceway to the large shop, and the four of them turned to see a dozen Foot Soldiers, bearing the Shredder's symbol, with weapons bared. They stormed the shop and stood like a wall infront of them.

April was stunned. Tatsu's Foot, here... _now_? After all this time?

Karai remained ramrod, her face now in a deep scowl. "Get Ms. O'Neil to safety immediately," she demanded icily. April was shocked at her sudden change.

"Mistress, whatabout you?" Danny asked.

"I'll cover you," Karai answered as she dumped the shopping basket and effortlessly revealed twin wooden sticks tucked into her jeans. Once in-hand, they instantly flipped out blades, revealing themselves to be kama. April noted two things: one, Karai was always armed, and two, she was not limited to the katana.

The Rebels began advancing, as the two bodyguards pulled April away. "Karai... !"

"Go, _now_!" yelled the kinoichi. Before April could see anything else, she was dragged away from the imminent fight.

The three of them rushed as fast as they could, Danny keeping April close and trying not to jostle her too much. "C'mon!" Freddy yelped as he spied the lifts. Tears formed in April's eyes: she could already hear the sounds of battle.

They entered the lift and Freddy began hammering the Doors Close button. Eventually they were sealed in and safe, but April's worry was mounting. Kara was alone against a dozen foes: even _she_ would have trouble with those odds, surely. "We... we have to get help."

"We will," said Danny. "But our priority is getting you clear, Ms. O'Neil. Once you're safe, we will contact... " He suddenly stopped, and his eyes widened. April frowned, but then her jaw dropped as she saw the blade coming out of his chest. She was too shocked to even scream.

Danny gagged a final couple of breaths, then slumped down dead. Freddy stood revealed from behind him, holding the bloody dagger. "Ms. O'Neil," he said casually, "there's been a change of plan."

TO BE CONTINUED


	24. Chapter 24

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 24

It was a good thing the street below was a hive of activity, with police, witnesses, the press and curious onlookers all creating a stir. It was so busy, no one was aware of what was happening on the nearby rooftop. No one could see or hear a family threatening to break.

"I trusted you, Karai!" yelled Donatello. "I trusted you to _PROTECT her_!"

Karai simply looked down as she sat on edge of the roof, full of shame. Leonardo was by her side, tending to the small laceration on her ribs. A lucky shot from an immediately- _unlucky_ Rebel. "Donatello, I... "

" _How could you let this HAPPEN_?!" the purple-masked turtle continued. His face was one of pure fury. The others on the roof, his brothers and the object of his anger, had never seen him this hysterical. " _My April_ , the _mother of my CHILD_ , was taken from right under your nose! How could you... ?!"

" _Donnie_ ," interrupted Leo. "This isn't Karai's fault!"

"No, you're right!" Donnie held his arms up in the air with frustration. "It's _mine_! I _never_ should have trusted you - _any_ of you! I never should've trusted _April_! Dammit, I should've _been_ here... she should've stayed with me, where it's _safe_! God, what... what was I _thinking_ , letting her out?! She's carrying _my baby_ , for fuck's sake! I never should've... God... I... I never should've... " With that, he broke down and covered his face with his hands. Michelangelo instinctively moved to comfort him, but the scientist instantly shrugged him off.

Leo, Raph and Mikey exchanged looks of concern and guilt, while Karai simply continued to hang her head. Raph grunted awkwardly. "M... maybe there's a clue. Maybe she _left_ a clue. Something we can track her with... "

"I think it's too late for that," Leo mumbled. "After the cops and press have trampled over everything, I doubt they'll be anything left. Still, we've got to try. We'll wait 'til... "

"There's no need," came Karai's whispered voice. She looked up at them, guilt written all over her face. "As soon as the Rebels retreated, I went to find April. All I found was... " She paused.

"What?!" Donnie dashed to her and gripped her by the shoulders, barging Leo aside. "What did you find? _Tell me_!" He began shaking her.

"Dammit, Donnie," butted in Leo, who managed to come between them, breaking his brother's hold on his girlfriend. The oldest turtle looked back to Karai, whose eyes were slightly wider at the surprise of Donnie being so physical.

"Danny... " she said sadly. "One of the bodyguards... he was dead, his body left in the elevator. They must've gotten out on another floor, and it automatically returned to our floor."

"'They'?" Donnie audibly growled. " _Who_? Dammit, _who took April_?!"

"The... other bodyguard. Freddy."

They all gasped at Karai's declaration.

"Danny's wound was... " The kinoichi stifled a sob. "He was killed by one of my clan's blades. The type Freddy was carrying... the type they _both_ were carrying. And Freddy was nowhere to be seen."

Raph slammed a fist into a palm. " _Fuck_!"

Leo put a hand on his lover's shoulder. "Freddy... was a spy?" he breathed.

Karai just closed her eyes and looked down again. They remained in silence for a moment, until a certain-father-to-be began shaking his head, his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were white. "No... nononononono... this, this can't be happening, it can't it can't it can't... " He sank to his knees, and Mikey again tried to comfort him. No longer able to conceive the outside world, Donnie gave no resistance.

"There... there was no blood trail," said Karai, her voice barely a whisper. "He must've wiped his weapon clean before leaving with her. I tried to estimate a possible escape route that they used, but it was too late. The Rebels kept me busy long enough for any clues to fade."

Leo put a finger under her chin, and gently raised her face to his. "It's OK, sweetheart, you did the best you... "

" _No_ ," Karai said sternly. She got to her feet, briefly wincing at the sting in her ribs, and walked over to Donnie. The purple-masked Mutant was still hunched over, head in hands. "Donatello, I am truly, _truly_ sorry. You put your trust in me and I failed you. I failed _all_ of you." Once more she lowered her head, this time in supplication. "I'll cannot ask you to forgive me, as I cannot forgive _myself_. I'll carry the shame for as long as I live. But I swear to you, I will not rest until April is found and returned safely to your side. I swear on my life."

Again there was silence, as Karai's solumn words hung in the air. Then, slowly, Donnie's hands left his face. His brothers were stunned at how utterly broken he looked, but the scientist took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight. He gulped audibly, as if swallowing down his fear and anger, and gradually raised to a straight position. Mikey cautiously loosened his embrace.

Donnie looked up at Karai, who's head was still bowed. He walked upto her with intent, his face visibly trying to remain in control. Sensing his closeness, Karai looked up until their eyes met.

"No," Donnie said, his lips thin. "I... I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have said what I did. I had no right. I know it... wasn't your fault." Karai blinked at his words. For reassurance, Donnie placed a hand on her shoulder. They stared at eachother in silent understanding.

"So... what do we do now?" Mikey asked meekly. Leo and Raph looked at him incredulously.

But Donnie did not notice his other brothers' reaction. He spoke, his voice full of steely conviction. "We do what Karai said. We're going to find April and bring her home safe." He narrowed his eyes. "And _I_ swear, _nothing_ will stop me."

TO BE CONTINUED


	25. Chapter 25

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 25

Another dead end. This was getting tiresome, in more ways than one.

It had been a long night. A night of horror, pain and disappointment. Donnie wondered how much more he could take.

The four turtles and Karai stood inside the abandoned warehouse, the air of frustration thick. This was the fourth old, unused Foot hideout in a row they found completely empty. They visited all the secret HQs the organisation utilised during the Shredder's reign.

Obviously, their first port of call was the remains of Shredder's tower overlooking the city. Destroyed in the Mutants' final battle against their archenemy, all remaining of the gargantuan complex now was an empty building site, waiting for something to take the tower's place. They knew they would find nothing at the site itself, of course, but the Foot had a basement that largely survived the destruction. However, it seemed Tatsu was too clever to keep what remained of his clan in the most obvious location.

They spent the rest of the night scouring the other known hideouts, only to come up short everytime. Either there were more Karai did not know about, or Tatsu found a brand new place to hold up. It was now early morning, with the first rays of sun poking through the cobwebbed windows.

But Donnie did not care what time it was. He was the driving force of the search, forcing himself to keep moving and not think about the heartbreaking pain inside him. If he did, he would panic again, and be no use to the woman he loved. They moved from place to place, Donnie not stopping once; he _would not stop_ until April was safely in his arms again. There was no other possibility. He would keep going until he literally dropped.

However, his brothers were showing signs of fatigue. Mikey hid it the least, but even Leo and Raph had trouble stifling yawns. The night had been gruelling. But none of them were prepared to stop and rest. Although Donnie would continue on alone if need be, he knew his family was with him all the way on this.

Finishing this latest fruitless inspection, they left the warehouse and continued on. They still had locations to visit: it was really no wonder Shredder had such a grip on the city with this large number of storage houses, training schools and torture dungeons.

Karai gave the next address and they began the journey. It was still early enough for the streets to be largely empty, but Donnie was all-but-oblivious to the possibility of being spotted. He simply did not care. _All_ that mattered was his April.

As they lept and bounded over the rooftops, Donnie chanced a glance at Karai. The kinoichi seemed almost as determined as him, quickly gathering a list of places to go and forging ahead. Donnie would be lying if he said he forgave Karai, but he forced himself to see past his anger, at least where she was concerned. It was well-known Karai still felt somewhat distrusted in the Hamato clan - Raph made no bones about it, unsurprisingly - but deep down, Donnie could tell her wish for redemption was genuine, as was her love for Leo.

Karai was no doubt full of guilt for their current predicament, for not suspecting the possibility of Tatsu installing a spy in their midst. It was fortunate she still kept the lair's location secret from her troops, even with the truce. Tatsu would have proven to be a threat much earlier, otherwise.

Donnie growled at that thought. Tatsu was _more_ than enough of a threat, now. But at the same time, he made himself a massive target. Tatsu crossed the line. If the Shredder's protege so much as _touched_ the mother of his child, Donnie was sure _he_ would cross the line, and kill him. Anything to keep April safe forever.

Unbeknownst to Donnie, there was movement from a rooftop to their side. Ever-observant, even when tired, Leo spotted it and narrowed his eyes. "Guys," he said, his voice cutting through the group's silent determination like a foghorn. He nodded in the direction of the other rooftop, and his brothers and lover followed his gaze.

Karai grit her teeth and let out a hiss. There, standing on the edge of the roof, was a Foot. A Rebel. Donnie's eyes widened in recognition and instantly changed course, his family seamlessly mirroring him. Obviously noticing them, the Rebel hopped off the roof and began moving towards them.

Within seconds the gap closed between them, but it still felt like _so long_ before the Rebel was within arm's reach. As they all neared, the Rebel made to peform a kick, but Donnie was way ahead of him. The turtle dove the last few feet and tackled the Rebel. The rolled on the ground, tumbling along as the other Mutants and Human followed. The Rebel tried to kick Donnie away, but the scientist kept his grip firm. He was _not_ letting go.

Eventually, Donnie had the Rebel pinned to the ground, stradling him and holding him by the scruff of his neck. His brothers and Karai encircled them, with Raph and Leo stomping down hard on the soldier's arms, keeping them down. Karai then ripped his mask off, but to her disappointment, it was not Freddy.

Donnie scowled deeply at the young man beneath him. " _WHERE... IS... SHE_?!" His family could not hide their small gasps: they had never heard his voice so guttural.

For a moment, the soldier had a look of utter terror in his eyes, but somehow managed to quell it. "I... bring a messege from my master."

"You didn't answer my question!" yelled Donnie, and he pulled his arm back before slamming his fist hard into the Rebel's face. Another gasp from the turtles and Karai. "Tell me where she is, or I'll _kill you right now_!"

The soldier, now with his head split open, spluttered blood dripping into his mouth. "If... if you want to... see the woman again... come to the southern docks in 24 hours."

"What does Tatsu want?" snarled Raph.

"The... the traitor... will surrender," the Rebel spat. "You'll all lay down your weapons. The traitor will relinquish control of her clan and place... place herself at Master Tatsu's mercy. If you don't, you'll never see the woman alive again... "

Donnie's eye was actually twitching. "If he's hurt her, I _swear_... !"

"What's to stop us from beating their whereabouts out of you right here?" interrupted Leo.

With that, the soldier bit his teeth down, and the Hamato clan in unison blinked. The man's voice slurred as his mouth frothed sickeningly. "You... have... 24 hou... " He then stopped, his eyes going glassy.

"No!" Donnie began shaking the body in vain. "Dammit, _no_!"

After a few seconds, silence descended on them. Leo reached out and stroked a clenched-jawed Karai's arm, while Donnie, oblivious to everything now, simply closed his eyes in despair...

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Chapter 26

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 26

April's eyes closed tight as she took deep breaths, trying to ride out the pain in her stomach. She bit her lip, refusing to let out any sound of distress. But she knew it was pointless: all too soon, a muffled groan escaped.

Agonisingly gradually, the pain subsided and April's belly calmed. She let out another sound, this time a huff of shaky anger. These Braxton Hicks contractions were increasing in frequency, and it was only a matter of time before they turned into the real thing. Especially considering the stress she was in right now.

"How?"

April slowly raised her sweat-covered head at the question. She looked up through hazy eyes to see the primary reason for his current predicament. Her face instantly creased into a scowl.

"How?" Tatsu repeated, looking down at her. "How could you let them touch you, let alone let one of them... " - his lips curled into a snarl as he eyed her with complete disgust - "... _mate_ with you?"

"You wouldn't understand... " choked April. "You'd need... a heart first... "

"I have a heart, Ms. O'Neil," said Tatsu. "And I also have common sense, something you are clearly without. Anyone with a shred of common sense - and _decency_ \- would never have affiliated themselves with those monstrosities." He shook his head.

"You're the monster," growled April. "Only a monster could kidnap a pregnant woman and use her as a bargaining chip... "

"You are not a 'bargaining chip'," replied the Rebel leader. "That would imply some sort of chance for survival. You are _bait_. And like all bait, there is only one end for you. And the _thing_ festering inside you."

At the insult of her unborn child, April wanted nothing more than to rip this motherfucker's eyes out. But she was trapped, tied tightly to the chair. Part of April actually found it comical: the evil Foot's standards of confining prisoners had certainly fallen since the Shredder's more "refined" bounds. That, coupled with Tatsu's miniscule number of soldiers, proved the Rebel cause was working on a shoestring budget.

But April also knew Tatsu was telling the truth - he had no intention of letting her go. She, and her entire extended family, would be wiped out by Shredder's protoge as soon as they surrendered. They would be shown no mercy... especially Karai. And for that very reason, April knew there was hope. "You won't win. They'll free me, and then they'll make you pay dearly."

"The traitor _will_ bow," said Tatsu. "I will extract the surrender from her, even if I have to... _extract_ the abomination inside you, right infront of them." April somehow managed to stifle a gasp. "I assure you, woman, I am not bluffing. You're lucky to be alive even now. You have no idea the urge I have to take my blade and put an end to your... condition... right here."

April could feel her eyes watering, but she refused to weep. She would not give him the satisfaction. "You won't win," she said again. "You _can't_. The father of my baby will beat... "

She was suddenly stopped by a hard backhand to her face. April grit her teeth as her cheek instantly turned red, the sting burning. "It is not a _baby_!" cried Tatsu. "It is a _freak_! Made _by_ a freak! It is a sick _perversion of life_ that symbolises the very thing that killed my master, my sensei! The Shredder was the one who made them what they are, and instead of serving him, instead of swearing undying loyalty, they _killed him_. They destroyed everything the great Oroku Saki had built over decades! They twisted his very kin, his own daughter, until she _too_ consorted with one of them! The mutants' so-called family grew, while the mighty Foot turned to ash. Now it is a mockery of its former self. But _I_ will restore the clan to glory! I will succeed where the Shredder failed, and in doing so redeem his honour!"

"He didn't know the meaning of the word," April spat.

Another backhand. Now both April's cheeks shared complexion. "You _DARE_ insult the great Oroku Saki! You, a sick, _depraved_ whore who let an _abomination_ contaminate her _womb_!"

April took a deep gulp, even as she felt rumblings in her tummy start once more. But no - she would not cave. "You... " she breathed, "... are so fucked."

"No," seethed Tatsu. "It is the Hamato line that will end tonight. Once we've killed the mutants... once I've personally made the traitor breathe her final breath... we shall find their lair. And we shall put an end to this, once and for all. Hamato Yoshi will _pay_ for what he did to the Shredder! And the freak inside you will never even live to see its father humiliated and put down like the _animal_ he is."

The mounting pain in April's belly was overtaken by blinding rage. "He's more of a man... than you could ever hope to be." She then gathered as much liquid inside her mouth as she could - and spat directly onto Tatsu's foot. " _Animal_."

Tatsu simply looked down at the spittle at his feet, then up at her. April's glare was unwavering.

Tatsu slowly turned and strode away, leaving April free to finally give in and close her eyes at the pain in her stomach...

TO BE CONTINUED


	27. Chapter 27

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Once again, just a reminder that I am not a fluent Japanese speaker. I've tried, but apologies if it's completely wrong. If anyone wishes to correct me, please do so and I'll amend it._

* * *

PART 27

Donnie struggled for composure. He would do this. He would get through this. For April. Everything for April. Always.

After taking a calming look at the rising sun in the horizon, bringing early morning light to New York, Donnie lowered his head and saw the southern docks below. He somehow managed to stifle a growl at the group of Rebels congregated there. Though their number was few, it still paled in comparison to Karai's. Not that her Foot counted for anything now.

He glanced at his brothers and the Foot leader by his side. His small family was all that stood against Tatsu's 100-plus soldiers. True, the Rebels caused negligible trouble in the past, but in those instances, the turtles were only faced with small pockets, maybe a dozen at a time. This was now Tatsu's full force. It was clear the Shredder's successor was putting it all on the table for this. It was the last chance saloon.

Tatsu was clearly desperate. He _had_ to be, to kidnap a heavily-pregnant woman. Donnie reasoned it must surely be desperation - for the thought of any man, even Oroku Saki himself, to be _just that evil_ sickened Donatello. Or maybe the turtle was just trying to think of a reason to restrain _himself_. If he saw Tatsu acting out of desperation, then Donnie might be able to keep him alive. Because every impulse in Donnie's body told him he would kill Tatsu as soon as April was safe.

And April _would_ be safe. Donnie promised her that long ago, even before the pregnancy, and he was not about to renege now. He would do _anything_ to keep the woman he loved from harm... and if that meant giving into his baser instincts and taking Tatsu out _permanently_? Well, so be it.

"It's time," Leo said sternly. Donnie's eyes narrowed at what prompted his blue-masked brother to speak: Tatsu had emerged from his hiding place. He strode confidently to the centre of a platform, a small huddle of soldiers behind him. One was carrying a chair, while two others...

Donnie's breathing quickened at the sight of April being cajoled forwards. His fists clenched on their own, his knuckles whitening. She looked dishevelled, her clothes dirty and her hair a mess. There was nothing Donatello wanted more than to rush down their and get to her.

But he felt a calming hand grace his arm. Donnie turned to see Leo look at him steely. "Remember the plan," the eldest turtle said, though it was through grit teeth. He no doubt shared Donnie's wish to immediately jump down and slaughter them.

Donnie closed his eyes and tried to find his centre point. It was a difficult task; his emotions were hotter than they had ever been. But he had to keep his wits about. Leo was right - stick to the plan. For April.

Leo turned to Karai. "You ready?"

His lover nodded, but then bowed her head slightly. She took a deep breath. "Itoshii... just in case something... happens... " At Leo's confused reaction, she raised her eyes to meet his. "Know that I love you. In this life, and in whatever might be beyond."

Leo nodded, and tenderly kissed her. "Anata wa watashi no tamashi."

Donnie took a deep gulp as he tried to steady his emotions. He was his brother had his own love, but they were wasting time. Every second Donnie was losing the internal fight to still his emotions. He wanted to _act_.

Thankfully, Leo's next words brought Donnie back into focus. "Let's do this."

TO BE CONTINUED


	28. Chapter 28

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 28

The early morning sun shone down at the two opposing forces, standing on either side of the southern dock. The gap between them was less than thirty feet, but it seemed like miles to Donatello.

"I knew you'd come," said Tatsu, almost smugly. "You had no other choice."

The turtles and Human woman stood like a wall before the 100-plus Rebel Foot Soldiers surrounding the platform. Donnie and his family noticed as several more appeared their sides, flanking them.

At Tatsu's end of the dock was a cargo shed, with soldiers lining the sides. Donnie noticed the roof of the shed was unoccupied, but that was not surprising: his family knew how thin Tatsu's forces were stretched to cover the area they already did.

But something else Donnie noticed instantly put the Rebels' numbers into insignificance. It was not the fact that there, tied to a chair by Tatsu's side, was April. He, his brothers and Karai saw her being put in that position just moments earlier. No, what brought Donnie's blood to near-boiling point was the sight of the red marks on her cheeks.

Once more the purple-masked ninja struggled to control himself: every fibre in his being wanted to rush forward, get to the woman he loved and free her. But he knew he had to control himself. He had to stick to the plan. Nonetheless, he instinctively moved one step further than his family.

"Are you ready, traitor?" asked Tatsu.

Karai narrowed her eyes and stepped out, even further than Donnie. "What do you wish of me?"

Tatsu sneered. "You will surrender. All of you. Or the woman dies, along with the thing inside her."

Donnie's breathing was quickening as his face contorted into a deep snarl. However, Mikey put a restraining arm over the scientist's chest.

"And what happens then?" asked Karai.

"I was originally going to order you to perform seppaku," Tatsu said. "But frankly, after all you've put us through, after you dishonoured your own father, my mentor... I have reserved the pleasure of your death for myself."

"And what makes you think... " Leo blurted out.

"You will not make a single move," Tatsu assured. "Or I will cut out this woman's very womb."

Donnie could not help it: he reached back and pulled out his bo. "You do _anything else_ to her, and I'll... "

"You'll do _nothing_ ," snapped Tatsu. He moved closer to the bound April, and revealed a knife. He placed it near her stomach. April gasped in fear.

" _NO_!" shrieked Donnie, nearly dropping his staff.

At that, Tatsu chuckled. "This is easier than I thought. Once you lay down your weapons... once you have been executed... we will find your lair, and finish the job my master started all those years ago. Your frail, old sensei will fall to my blade like the vermin he is. I will restore Oroku Saki's honour."

Karai grit her teeth as she unsheathed her katana. "You speak of my father's honour, because you know you have none of your own. No one with honour would ever threaten a woman with child."

"The Foot does _whatever_ is necessary for victory," said Tatsu. "Something you forgot long ago. Now drop your weapon and get on your knees before me."

Karai held her blade out horizontally, in a supplicating stance... but then looked at Tatsu with steely eyes, raised her sword and gripped it tightly. On cue, the turtles behind her raised their own weapons. "No," she spat.

Tatsu looked dumbfounded. So did April. "You _dare_ defy me? You break your word?! I thought you still had a shred of dignity!"

"We gave no word," said Karai. "We turned up, but we agreed to nothing. And besides... you broke the rules of war once you took her."

Tatsu blinked in incredulance. "I'm not bluffing!" He positioned his knife closer to April.

Donnie's spoke through a clenched jaw. "We know."

Suddenly, there was a tiny sound of something hitting the ground near Tatsu and April... then an explosion of smoke engulfed them both. " _What the_... ?!" Tatsu coughed and spluttered, waving his arms as he tried to clear the smoke.

The smoke dissipated after just thirty seconds, and Tatsu glared... at the empty chair to his side. He darted his head at his enemies, to see Karai handing an untied April over to Donnie. The Rebel leader was speechless. "Wh... wha... "

"Look behind you," Karai smirked.

Tatsu, and his soldiers, did just that, at the docking shed behind them. There, on the unguarded roof, was Splinter. The rat gingerly lowered the bow from which he had fired the smoke pellet. He gave a cursory nod to his children, then ducked down and disappeared.

"And now," Raph said, as Donnie shuffled April away, "it's payback time."

TO BE CONTINUED


	29. Chapter 29

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 29

The battle had already raged for over an hour. Both sides showed signs of fatigue, yet neither would yield. It was like a war without end.

As soon as April was at a safe distance, the turtles and Karai covered her and Splinter's escape, taking it to the Rebels. At first, the Hamato clan took out several enemies quickly, but just as swiftly realised the Rebels would not be a cakewalk. Tatsu's force was not as unprepared as they thought. Everyone of Tatsu's soldier's uniforms were heavily padded, meaning a strike that would usually take them down instead only stunned them.

Not only that, but it was clear Tatsu was in this to the death. While his men struck to kill, the turtles and Karai instead tried to take them down without lethal force. They would not stoop to their enemy's level: Tatsu's force was largely made up of wayward young men and misdirected teens. They did not deserve to die for being warped by the insane ninja master.

So it was largely a stalemate. The Hamato clan vastly outclassed the Rebels, but the Rebels had the numbers, better protection and a killer instinct. And of course, an insane man hellbelt on revenge leading them.

More than once Karai nearly called for reinforcements, but chose not to. Bodyguarding was one thing, but she would not subject her troops to this potential slaughter, nor risk them accidently killing any of the Rebels. She and the turtles would emerge victorious - it was just a war of attrition.

That being the case, it could not be denied they were spread awfully thin: Leonardo and Karai tried to stay as close as possible together, and Raphael and Michelangelo each faced several Rebels at a single time. And Donatello? With April gone, he made a beeline for Tatsu at the earliest opportunity: he was determined to make him _pay_.

Which led to the two of them now, somewhat separated from the rest of the battle, still going at eachother, both with hate in their eyes. Though Tatsu was frankly the better fighter, Donnie had pure determination on his side: he simply _would not stop_ until this monster was stopped. And if that meant killing him, so be it.

Both were bloody, with cuts and wounds all over. But neither would surrender. With each hit, every parry, each strike and every evasion, their respective drives grew stronger. Each was so intent on destroying the other, neither had time for words. That time had passed. Tatsu was determined to avenge his master, but Donnie had something even stronger to will him on: the love of his life, and the safety of both her and their unborn child.

Tatsu continually threw katana strikes at Donnie's bo, but the staff was reinforced with metal on the inside. However, Tatsu's attack took its toll over time, and eventually, one strong slash sliced Donnie's weapon in half. The purple-masked turtle was momentarily surprised, and a moment was all Tatsu needed: he delivered a hard kick to the turtle's gut, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Dazed, Donnie attempted to shake his head to clear the cobwebs, when another kick to the side knocked the wind out of him. The length of the fight had finally caught up with him; his strength was waning. But he could not stop. He would not cave. He had to make Tatsu pay...

A third kick resulted in the Mutant lying on his back. As he struggled to get to his feet, Donnie could see Tatsu standing above him, sword raised.

"And now... " the Rebel leader spat, "... you die like the _animal_ you are." He then sent his blade swinging down...

Donnie closed his eyes instinctively...

He suddenly heard a _clang_.

Donnie darted his eyes open, to see Tatsu's sword stopped an inch short of his face...

By a golf club.

Tatsu looked at the man who blocked his killing shot. Casey Jones quickly spun around, sending the sword away and making Tatsu back up a foot. Then, in one swift motion, Casey whirled his golf club like a helicopter blade and struck the Rebel leader full force. Tatsu went sailing to the ground several feet away.

Donnie blinked in shock, as Casey turned to him... then held out a hand. Taking it, the turtle got to his feet and glared at the Human.

"You gotta get outta here," Casey said.

"What?" Another blink. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to visit the lair," Casey explained, punching a charging Rebel in the face at the same time. "See how April was doing. I found her and Splinter making their own journey there." He looked back at Donnie. "You gotta get outta here," he repeated.

Donnie shook his head. "I've got to finish this. Put an end to this once and for all."

"I've got this," said Casey emphatically. "They need you down there."

Donnie looked at him incredulously. "What do you... ?" He was stopped by the sound of grunting, and he and Casey turned to see Tatsu recovering, getting to his feet.

"Get outta here, man," ordered Casey. "April needs you, _now_!"

"But... "

" _Donnie_ ," Casey said through gritted teeth. "Her _water's broke_."

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Chapter 30

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 30

April struggled to hear Splinter's instructions through her heavy breathing, let alone the pain racking her body. She felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside. She clutched her stomach tight as the agony increased.

"Stay calm," Splinter soothed. "Everything will be alright."

"I... I... I can't... can't... " Tears streamed down April's cheeks. "I... need... nnnneeeee... " Her voice cracked as a new wave of contractions hit, and she doubled over. "D... Donnie... " she whined...

Splinter's grip on her waist held steady as they shuffled toward the sectioned-off medibay. However, with a violent scream April's legs buckled, and she fell to her knees in the middle of the lair's living lounge. April sobbed openly as she felt her tummy ready to burst. "I can't," she gasped. "I can't I can't I can't I... I... _eeeeeaaaaaARRRGH_!" She threw her head back with her scream. " _I'm gonna DIE_!" She had felt pain during the six months of her pregnancy, but it was never like this. As if her soaked legs were not enough evidence, the agony she was now in was proof positive the baby was finally coming.

Relief engulfed April when she saw the turtles and Karai arrive at the docks. Even with her predicament as a hostage, the mother-to-be knew she was going to be alright once her extended family appeared. She had the utmost confidence and faith in her lover and his brothers. Though she was momentarily shocked at the turtles' refusal to surrender to Tatsu, her confusion instantly evaporated as she knew they had a plan. And it worked: Splinter's smoke pellet enabled Karai to untie April in the confusion and get her swiftly away from the Rebels.

It was all a blur from there. After quickly assuring Donnie she was fine, she and Splinter whisked off away from the oncoming battle. April forced herself to block out the sounds of the fight beginning, knowing it truly was best for her to get away. As much as she wanted to do something _useful_ , she knew in her state she could not - she would only be a distraction to Donatello. So Splinter quickly yet carefully escorted her on the journey back to the lair, where it was safe.

However, the stress of the whole situation finally caught up with her. The moment April feared finally happened. When she felt her legs getting damp, she knew what was happening. And then the pain started. The time for false contractions was over. It was now the real thing.

From there, it was a race to get back to the sewer in time. Going to a hospital was out of the question; Donnie made that clear right from the start. The sojourn was not easy: Splinter's age meant his aid in the rescue left him more tired than usual. But any discomfort he felt, he masked like the master he was. Despite the pain both were experiencing - though his was nowhere near hers, obviously - Splinter succeeded in getting them back to the lair.

But not before encountering Casey. The two met up with her ex about a block away from the underground home. He explained he was on his way there himself to check on April, but he instantly became concerned when he saw the state she was in. Casey wanted to help them get to the lair, but something in April snapped. There was only one person she needed now. The man she loved. So against both Splinter and Casey's objections, she had begged her ex to go to the battle site, to tell Donnie. She needed her baby's father, no matter what the cost. April was in tears as she pleaded for Casey to get to Donnie in time. Though he obviously did not wish to leave her in her current pained condition, Casey acquiesced.

Another jolt of pain brought April back to the present. She tried to suck air into her body as her stomach tightened. She felt the urge to begin pushing, but, as if sensing so, Splinter's strong voice reached her ears. "My child, you can do this. Just a little bit more, we're almost there."

April took a big gulp and closed her eyes tight. She would do this. Slowly, gingerly, she forced herself up. The rat kept her steady the whole time, until she was on her feet again. Weeping and groaning, she saw the door to the medibay through hazy eyes. It seemed so far away. But she would make it. She _had_ to.

Trying to ignore the agony each movement caused, April gradually shuffled forward, Splinter's grip on her never wavering. "That's it," Splinter whispered. "One step at a time... "

April could not help another yelp as a particularly strong contraction hit, but she bit down and soldiered on. Soon, she would be on the medical bed, where all Donnie's birthing equipment was. Soon, she knew she would have to start actively pushing.

But deep down, April also knew she could not get through this without her soulmate...

TO BE CONTINUED


	31. Chapter 31

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 31

They were finally depleting the Rebels' number. It took over two hours of fighting, but the turtles and Karai were now knocking down Tatsu's men for good. The extra padding and armour the Rebels were wearing was at last giving. When the Hamato clan took a soldier down, he _stayed_ down.

As if sensing their ranks were shrinking, the Rebels fought with increased vigour. They were now tackling each opponent in greater groups, as if consolidating their weakened number into more focused attacks. Each of the Hamato family was faced with several men at once.

Leonardo and Karai had finally been separated, with the blue-masked turtle helping Michelangelo deal with a group of Rebels. Karai, meanwhile, singled out Tatsu himself.

At the same time, an old partnership found itself reformed. Raphael and Casey Jones seamlessly, even intuitively, worked together in battle. At first, Raph was shocked to see his former best friend on the battlefield, but any questions he had would have to wait. Instead, the two threw themselves into the melee, their old double-team manoeuvres coming back to them on instinct. They were now back-to-back, as they had been so many times in the past, holding off and taking down Foot as an unstoppable combo.

Leo and Mikey likewise worked as a coheseive unit, hollowing the Rebels' number between them. Usually the youngest turtle would be full of jokes and banter, even after this long fighting, but it seemed even Mikey recognised this was no ordinary battle. Tatsu had gone too far in taking April: it was time to put the Rebels away for good. For possibly the first time ever, the orange-masked Mutant was all-business.

Deep down, Leo was struggling to not keep one eye on Karai's whereabouts, despite knowing the folly of doing so. His lover could more than handle herself, and Leo always prided himself on being focused in combat. He forced himself to keep his attention on the task at hand.

Karai and Tatsu were evenly matched. Though he was not as skilled as her, the Shredder's protoge had desperation on his side. Everyone knew, one way or another, this would be the final battle in the Hamato/Oroku war.

"Give it up," Karai growled as she blocked a sword swing. "At least _try_ and die with honour!"

" _Never_!" Tatsu sneered at her. "I shall have vengeance. The Shredder will be _avenged_!" With a powerful thrust, he managed to shove Karai back. The kinoichi fell to the ground; usually, she would roll with the momentum and throw herself back into a fighting stance, but the battle was taxing: they were all getting tired. She stayed down a second too long.

Tatsu's blade flew down towards her skull...

"Master, let me help you!" came a young voice. Suddenly, a Rebel threw himself between the combatants, his own weapon directed at Karai. "Death to the traitor!" Karai's eyes widened. She recognised his voice: Freddy, the spy.

However, in interjecting himself in their personal combat, Freddy's own weapon blocked Tatsu's sword, ruining the master's killing strike. " _Idiot_!" he hissed, and in rage plunged his blade into Freddy's back.

Karai stared at Freddy's eyes as they widened. She could hear his breath gag behind his mask. Before his final chokes even ended, Tatsu ripped his sword out of Freddy and threw the young man to the side.

Karai was speechless as she glanced at the now-lifeless body on the ground a few feet away. "You're... you're insane," she eventually breathed.

Tatsu merely roared in response, and swung his bloody sword back down towards her...

TO BE CONTINUED


	32. Chapter 32

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 32

The main entrance to the lair burst open and Donatello flew in. " _APRIL_!" He darted his head around for any signs of the woman he loved, but what he instead detected was sounds. Sounds that made his heart clench.

April was screaming in agony.

Pinpointing them to the medibay, Donnie dashed through the lair and stormed into the makeshift birthing room, his breath catching at what he saw. April was lying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position. He hands were clutching her stomach, and her legs were trembling uncontrollably. Next to her, sitting in a chair, was Splinter, stroking her arm and trying to sooth her with words of comfort. Neither noticed the purple-masked turtle's entrance until he said her name again.

"Donatello," Splinter said, his head turning to his son. April, however, was too wracked in pain to even acknowledge him. "Thank heavens you're here."

"What... what... what's the... the situation?" Great, marvelous. _Perfect_ time to start stammering, genius. Donnie chastised himself and shook his head, determined to focus. He went to April's other side and lowered his face until he was just inches away. "It's OK, April, I'm here... I'm here."

"D... Donnie... " came the pathetic whimper, "it... it _hurrrrts_... it hurts so _muuueeeaaaRRGH_!" She was gripping her tummy so hard her knuckles were whitening, despite her hands not being in fists. April's jaw was clenched tight. " _I'm being TORN APART_!"

Donnie felt his eyes water at the sight of his soulmate in such distress. However, he knew whatever difficulties he was going through, whatever doubts he had, could not stop him. Right now, he had to ignore his own thoughts and do whatever he could to help the mother of his child. Nothing else mattered.

"She has dilated to eight centremetres," came Splinter's calming voice. "It won't be much longer, my son. Soon she'll have to start pushing. The time has come to deliver your child. I will do all I can to help you"

Donnie looked at his father, and saw how tired he was. Splinter expended alot of energy in not only getting April back to the lair, but in aiding her rescue in the first place. At his age, it was energy he could rarely spare. "Father, I'll handle this," the turtle said. "You go rest."

"My son... "

"Please," insisted Donnie, putting a hand on the rat's shoulder. "You've done more than enough. I can do this." He tried to believe his own words.

Splinter appeared to be about to speak again, to object, but then let it go. He slumped slightly, as if he was finally allowing fatigue to takeover. It also probably crossed the master's mind that, in his state, he might only be in the way. "Very well," he said through a thin mouth. "Call me if you need anything. _Anything_."

Donnie gave a curt nod, then Splinter left, probably to meditate rather than actually get any sleep. Though with the way April was screaming, neither would probably come to the elderly rodent.

Another such scream brought Donnie's attention back to the poor woman on the bed, still curled up in a ball. He went back to her and took - almost tore - a hand away from her belly and held it. "April, it'll be OK, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I can't do this... " came a small voice. April's eyes were shut tight, tears streaming. "I can't I can't I can't... I'm gonna die... "

"That's _not_ going to happen," swore Donatello. "I'm not losing you. _Either_ of you. Not now. Not _ever_." He gave her a deep kiss on her sweat-soaked forehead. "Now... I'm gonna check how you're doing, um, down there, OK?" Another quick kiss. "I love you." He then reluctantly removed himself from her side and went to the foot of the bed.

He carefully gripped her ankles and slowly moved her legs apart. He again clamped down on his own feelings, not only of worry, but of weariness from the battle. His cuts and scratches were superfluous now. It was as if his mind was slowly taking over, already beginning to analyse and study, and his emotions were taking a backseat. He had to concentrate on April and her needs.

When he looked between her legs, however, his eyes widened. Either it had been awhile since Splinter checked, or April's condition was progressing with lightning speed. Because she was now at ten centremetres. He took a deep gulp. "April... it's time."

A shriek of both pain and shock burst from April's lungs. "No, I can't do this... I can't I can't I... I... _uuuuuggghhh_... " Her grunt was guttural as a hard contraction coursed through her. Donnie could tell her body was giving her the same messege, that she had to start pushing.

Slowly, almost reverantly, Donnie tried to roll her over from her fetal position; he met some resistance, but when another contraction hit he used the moment of distraction to get April onto her back. He did not even feel guilty, as this was all-important.

With April now in a better position, Donnie could get a better view of her cervix. Again he was startled at what he saw. Oh God. The egg was already visible. Another big gulp gave Donnie a moment to take it in. This was it. After six agonising months, it was finally time.

"Donnie... " April wept, "I... I can... I can feel... "

"I know," said Donnie, as calmly as he could. "Sweetie... you need to push now."

So April did. And again. And again. And _again_. Over two hours, the room and entire lair was filled with the temultuous screams of a woman in labour. But unlike all other women before her, April was not just delivering a baby. She was trying to push out a football-sized _egg_.

Through it all, Donnie grit his teeth, determined not to emotionally collapse. He kept his mind on the task at hand, to continually coerce the love of his life to push, to keep going, to not give up. To give her words of encouragement and support, to tell her just how she was doing, and how wonderful she was, period.

There were some harrowing moments. More than once, it seemed April was about to pass out, and she expelled quite an amount of blood. Donnie was terrified of their baby _literally_ tearing itself out of her; that, despite the adaptations her body clearly made to accommodate a Human/Mutant hybrid, it would ultimately fail to pass the child.

But Donnie could not accept that. He _would not_. They were going to have a baby, April was going to be fine, and they would be a family. There was simply no other outcome possible. Not after everything they went through.

Eventually, after what seemed like years, the egg's passage appeared to be getting quicker. Two-thirds out, and it was beginning to move out easier. April was by now beyond exhausted, but she soldiered on, making Donnie immensely proud of her. Her entire body was soaked in sweat, there was a pool of liquid and blood - despite Donnie's attempt to wipe the sheets between pushes - and she had run her throat raw with screaming. But she kept going, just as determined as Donnie was to not fail, to not lose their child.

"One more should do it," Donnie said, and silently prayed. "I love you _so much_."

April took a deep breath, then gave one final, almighty roar to the heavens. Then, finally, the egg slipped free of its prison into Donatello's waiting hands.

Then all became quiet. April slumped down onto the bed, completely spent. Her chest was heaving trying to get air back into her body. Meanwhile, Donnie simply stared at the object now in his arms. The egg was surprisingly smooth, bodily fluids and blood staining its white colouring. In person, it was actually slightly bigger than a football, and Donnie was already calculating in his head its weight.

He could not believe it. April had actually _done it_.

But then he looked past the egg, back at the tired-beyond-belief woman. Specifically, the thing _between_ the two. The egg was still attached to its mother via the umbilical cord, petruding from a small opening of the shell.

It was then Donnie realised a fatal flaw in all his months of planning, the thing he had not fully realised - that it was _not a live baby_ \- until it was literally in his hands. "OK," he said shakily, staring back at the egg. "now what?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	33. Chapter 33

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. For any Transformers comic readers out there, try and spot the Furmanism!_

* * *

PART 33

Tatsu fell to the ground in a heap. Spitting blood from his lip, he looked up to see the woman standing over him. "You've lost," Karai said sternly. "Accept it."

"I... " Tatsu growled, "will never cede."

"Your troops are defeated," responded Karai, her sword lowered infront of the Shredder's protoge in dominance. "Your horrendous plan to kill a pregnant woman is foiled. _You_ are beaten and cowed. Retain what little honour you might have left and surrender."

"Honour?" spat Tatsu, hatred in his eyes. "You speak of 'honour'? _You_ are the one without honour. You are unworthy of the mantle you claim. You are unworthy to lead the Foot Clan. You are unworthy of being the great Shredder's daughter. You _disgrace_ your family name! You are unworthy of being Oroku Saki's kin!"

Kara's eyes narrowed, her loathing mirroring his own. "My father brought dishonour on the Oroku name the moment he donned his metal helmet. But you are right... I _am_ unworthy of the Oroku name. Because it has been tainted beyond recognition by the Shredder's misdeeds." Her eyes not leaving Tatsu, Karai then unsheathed another, smaller blade from her belt. She held it down, handle outward, at the disgraced master. "Though you do not deserve it, I shall grant you one final chance. Do what honour in combat demands and perform seppuku."

With what little strength he had left, Tatsu batted the weapon handle away. "I swore on Master Shredder's memory that I would never surrender to you, in anyway. If you want me dead, you'll have to do it yourself."

A spark of disbelief flittered in Karai's eyes, before she gradually pulled back the dagger. "Very well." She tilted her katana until it was across Tatsu's throat. In one swift motion he would be...

"Karai, _no_ ," came a commanding voice. Her gaze not leaving her defeated opponent, Karai clenched her jaw as Leo approached. "You don't want to do this."

"Leonardo," she said through thin lips, still keeping her attention on Tatsu. "I promised you that I would never kill needlessly. But _he_... " Her eyes widened in anger at the man at her feet. "This... _monster_... he _needs to DIE_."

"She's right, fearless leader," said Raph from a few yards away. "It's what the fucker deserves."

Leo fired daggers from his eyes at his red-masked brother. Meanwhile, Mikey was holding his side; he probably had broken ribs. But that did not condone murder. "He's beaten, Karai." Leo put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let there be anymore bloodshed. It's over - _finished_. Let the authorities deal with him."

Karai began to shake her head. "He will never stop. He'll always come after us. We'll never be safe until he's _gone_!"

"She's right, freak," mumbled Tatsu. Fatigue and his wounds were getting the better of him.

Suddenly, Karai delivered a vicious kick to his face, leaving him splayed on the ground. " _KUTABARE_!" She raised her sword high, pure fury engulfing her. Tatsu could do nothing: he was barely clinging onto consciousness.

"Karai, _don't_!" yelled Leo, his hand shrugged off Karai when she raised her arms.

Before anything else could be done or said, the sound of sirens filled the air. New York's finest finally responded to the two-hour-plus clan war.

"Karai, we have to go," ordered Leo. Karai was hesitant. Tatsu was now out cold: it was the perfect opportunity to remove him from their lives forever.

"My love, _please_." That got to the Foot leader; she looked at the blue-masked turtle, who was glaring at her with pleading eyes. Ever-so-slowly, she lowered her arms, and sheathed her katana. Then, wordlessly, the battered and scarred Hamato clan retreated, leaving the Rebels to their fate.

The journey back to the lair was silent and slow. Mikey could not move very quickly due to his injury, and none of them had the energy to be swift anyway. By the time they returned home, it had been two hours since Donnie left the battle to tend to April.

Now in the safety of the lair, they could finally give into the pain and fatigue of the fight. Mikey collapsed onto the sofa, groaning as he held his ribs. Raph and Casey were supporting eachother, arms over the other's shoulders, trying to get their breath back. Meanwhile, Karai braced herself against a wall, her eyes closed.

Leo tentatively approached her. "Karai... I... " His voice faulted. What could possibly be said?

As fate would have it, Splinter tottered in to peclude any further awkwardness. "My sons," he sighed with relief. "My prayers were answered. You returned safely."

"Father, we won - but the victory was hard-earned." Leo stroked Karai's arm lovingly. "Mikey needs medical attention. His ribs might be... "

"Don'... worry... 'bout me," came the youngest turtle's whiney voice. "How's... April?"

"Yeah, where is she?" asked Raph in agitation. "Where's Donnie?" They all looked expectantly at Splinter. In response, the rat simply turned to the medibay room...

TO BE CONTINUED


	34. Chapter 34

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 34

It was a problem the makeshift birth room was so small, as two turtles and two Humans instantly rushed to enter. The sight that met Leo, Raph, Karai and Casey was not the one they expected... though if asked what they _were_ expecting, none could probably answer.

April was lying on the bed, legs wide and chest moving rapidly. She was gulping air as quickly as possible. There was a thin cord between her and the figure with its back to them... Donnie. He was holding something.

Leo was the first to speak. "Donnie... ?"

The scientist looked over his shoulder, and sighed in acknowledgement. He then slowly turned around until the others could see the thing in his arms.

An egg.

Raph gulped. "Holy shit... "

"Donnie... what... " Leo spluttered. They all knew what April was carrying for six months, but still... to actually _see_ it...

Donnie began shaking his head. "I don't know what to do." His tone was calm, as matter-of-fact as the words he uttered. But a look in his brown eyes showed the turmoil within.

Leo managed to prise himself away from the others and approached hesitantly. "Donnie... you need to think. You read everything there is to read on childbirth. Think. What usually happens now?"

"Usually?" Donnie's face contorted. "There's nothing _unusual_ about this. My... my God... I'm... I'm holding an egg... an _egg_!" His body began to tremble.

Putting a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, Leo darted his eyes between Donnie, the object in his hands, and the near-hyperventilating April. He struggled to gather his bearings. Whatever leadership skills he had, he had to implement right now to get Donnie to focus. "It's OK, bro, just think. Do what you do best and think."

Donnie took a visible gulp, then looked down at the egg. "I... I don't know whether or not to cut the cord. It might... it might be keeping the baby alive. Or... or it might be preventing it from hatching. I... I just don't know... " His eyes were beginning to panic again.

Suddenly, a raspy voice cut through the tension. "Donnie... " They all turned at the barely-conscious woman on the bed; the sheets were soaked with her sweat. "P... p... lease... do... some... thing... our... our baby... "

Karai went to April's side and put a hand to her forehead. "Please, save your strength, April," the kinoichi soothed. "You need to rest. Trust in your itoshii to do the right thing."

"Karai's right," said Leo, turning back to his brother. "Donnie... as a scientist, what makes the most sense?"

Donnie appeared in weary thought for a moment, before shakily speaking again. "It's... it's... a hybrid. Both Mutant and Human. So... so it follows that both types of birth factor in. Human birth with the cord, but... but it might not be fully developed yet. So it's still in the egg. So... so it follows that it still needs the cord."

"OK, so we wait," finished Leo. He turned to his Raph and Casey. "One of you move the tray closer, will you?" He was referring to the wheeled tray in the room with a heated cushion. Raph did as Leo instructed and, with some coercing, Donnie slowly, reverently placed the egg down.

"We... we have to keep tabs on the temperature," he said softly. "Could... could... I need a... sensor. I... " Donnie looked at a complete loss for words.

Getting his point, Karai acquired a heat sensor from the makeshift ultrasound machine and handed it to the purple-masked turtle. Donnie tentatively hovered it over the egg, then plucked up the nerve to stick it to the leathery shell.

Taking a second gulp, Donnie then turned away and strode to his girlfriend. He took her damp, weak hand and stroked her drenched hair. "Is... is it... " April murmured.

"I dunno," he admitted. Tears formed in his eyes. "I'll do everything I can, I promise."

"Pl... ease... " she gasped. "Don't... lose our... "

Donnie was about to speak again, when a distinct sound filled the room.

A cracking noise.

Everyone turned to the tray. Their collective eyes widened as stress marks formed on the eggshell, then gently, agonisingly slowly...

It hatched.

Everyone forgot to breathe as the shell fell apart, the egg opening like a flowering plant.

After a moment that both lasted too long and was over in a snap, the egg was gone, its pieces covering the cushion. They all stared slackjawed...

The baby stared back with big, questioning eyes...

TO BE CONTINUED


	35. Chapter 35

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 35

There was just the three of them in the room. After much coercing, their family finally agreed to leave them be for a time.

The others had stuff to do. Cuts and scrapes to attend. News reports to investigate. Rest to take. It was discovered Mikey's ribs were not broken, as initially feared - just heavily bruised. Raph and Casey kept a wary eye on eachother. And Leo was torn between making sure Karai was alright both physically and mentally, and Splinter had not pushed himself too far in the rescue attempt.

Which left the medibay to themselves.

The remains of the shell had been skooted away. The cord had been cut. The placenta passed. Everything was cleaned up as best as possible, given the circumstances. Those circumstances being Donnie and April... taking in their new son.

April, still not strong enough to even sit up, turned her head to the turtle in the chair at her bedside, a small bundle in a blanket in his arms. She was beyond exhausted, but there was no way she would sleep now: she just became a mother, and had to look at her baby boy.

A smile crossed her weary eyes at what she saw. Donnie, the man she loved, her soulmate, was staring awestruck at his child. _Their_ child. His expression reminded April of whenever she would see him working on a new invention - his focus entirely on the job at hand. But this was different: there was a sense of sheer wonder in his brown eyes now.

At the moment, the baby was asleep, clearly tuckered out. He dozed noiselessly, as quiet as anything. Fact was, he had not made a single noise, other than barely-audible gasps and yawns, since he...

Since he _hatched_ , April thought to herself with an inner smirk. It was strange; in the months since discovering the state of their baby inside her womb, the thought of actually _laying an egg_ shook April to her core. But now? Now their little miracle was here, alive, and seemingly healthy? It did not matter. April did not care _at all_ how he came to them. He was here, and that was all that mattered.

The minutes following his emergance was full of activity, once the initial gawking in shock passed. Donnie approached the newborn like a lost treasure, while the others in the room hastily crowded around. The scientist quickly went into investigative mode, looking over his son intently. It was several minutes before April herself got to see him, before Splinter poked his head in and ordered Leo, Raph, Karai and Casey to leave, to give the new parents space alone.

When April finally got to see her son, her heart nearly burst. Needless to say, his crossbred parentage was obvious. He had a little bit of both turtle and Human, though, if one was objective, he leaned more on the turtle side. His head was more rounded than a Human's, and he lacked a distinct nose. However, he also had petruding ears and a faint impression of hair on his flat, soft scalp. Naturally, it was red.

He had four digits on each hand, and three on either feet. He had no tail, but his skin colour was a very pale green. Perhaps the most surprising thing was his lack of a shell. At least an outward one. However, there was an ever-so-slight convex to his back, and both that and his chest were noticably harder than the rest of his body, which had the typical baby fat.

Yes, he was certainly part-Mutant turtle, part-Human. And to Donnie and April, he was absolutely perfect.

Donnie shook his head slowly, for what seemed the millionth time. "I can't believe it," he breathed - again, not for the first time.

April, weak as she was, reached out and gently touched the blanket wrapped around her son. "Let me see," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Donnie blurted. He shifted in his chair and angled their boy until he was facing his mother.

"He's so beautiful," choked April, as tears trickled down her eyes. Once more, she thought she was going to die of happiness. "I can't wait to hold him... "

"You will, as soon as you're strong enough," soothed the ninja, his purple mask long discarded. "I promise. But right now, you must rest. I'll... I'll go take him out, show him to the others."

April was already beginning to succumb to sleep. "No... please... just stay here. Stay with me."

Donnie's face melted. "OK, my princess. Whatever you say."

There was one last thing before April could close her eyes and give in to her exhaustion. "A name... his name... "

"We can decide that later," Donnie blinked.

April managed to shake her head as her eyes lidded. "Already decided... remember?"

Recollection of their talks over the months seemed to dawn on him. "You sure?"

"It's perfect... " she slurred as she closed her eyes. With a final defiance of sleep, she smiled. "He's perfect... "

The last thing she heard as she finally drifted off was the father of her child's voice. "Rest, my angel. We'll be waiting."

TO BE CONTINUED


	36. Chapter 36

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 36

Casey bored his eyes intensely at the door to the medibay. It had been nearly an hour since he, Raph, Leo and Karai were ordered out by Splinter, to give the new parents time to themselves.

New parents. Inwardly Casey grumbled once more.

It... it should have been him. Casey should be in there now, with the woman he loved. It should be _their_ baby everyone was dying to see. But it was not. April was with _him_.

At his angry thoughts, Casey again sighed. He knew it was wrong. And there was no doubt at all anymore that he truly lost his shot. April was Donnie's now. Casey lost.

The vigilante thought back to a few hours ago, when he went to visit his former friends in the lair, and instead found a weary Splinter and struggling April, both hobbling to the sewer. Casey would be the first to admit he was never the sharpest guy in the world, but he instantly knew what was going on by April's state.

The sight of her in such agony, trying so hard to remain in control as wave after wave of contractions engulfed her. There was nothing Casey wanted more than to sweep her up in his arms and dash her to the nearest hospital. But he always knew that was the worst thing to do: even when April collapsed all those months ago, Casey knew the best place for her was the lair.

But it did not stop him wanting to help her. Despite all that happened, he was still completely in love with April O'Neil. He always would be. And despite it all, he still clung onto the faintest hope, the smallest sliver, that he could win her back. They split two - nearly three! - years ago, but Casey always held onto the idea she would return to him. That she would "wise up" and realise being with a Mutant turtle was pure insanity.

When they were in the street this morning, however, and April pleaded, _begged_ , Casey to get to Donatello and bring him to her side... when he saw the pure, unadultered terror in her eyes at the thought going through this ordeal without the purple-masked ninja... when Casey thought back to all their moments as one, big group of friends... he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, April's heart always belonged to Donnie. Not him.

April's words of panic and need for the turtle spurred Casey on, made him realise how much she needed the one she _truly_ loved. They made him clamp down his own feelings, bottle them up and get to the battlesite. To tell Donnie where he was needed most. And that Casey would take his place in the fight.

Yes, Casey knew now. It was all so clear. Even now, back at the lair, to see and hear how scared April was of losing her baby - a baby that, by rights, should not exist. But it was _her_ baby, that she bore from the man she loved. Not a Mutant. Not a turtle. Donatello was the _man_ April loved.

He knew at the time he was wrong, but now Casey's insult about their child - said in anger - resounded even more in his mind. April and Donnie's newborn was as "proper" as any she and Casey could have had... because they loved their son completely. And that, more than its DNA or origin ever could, made the child matter.

But it still hurt. Any chance he had with winning April back was gone for good. Not only because she and Donnie had a child, but Casey now saw firsthand the love they had for eachother. It was not some bout with craziness on April's part, or premeditated betrayal by she or the turtle. Casey knew the two only had - perhaps only _ever_ had - eyes for one other.

And despite it all, Casey still loved April. Loved her enough to want her to be happy. That was all Casey ever wanted - was to make April O'Neil happy. And if she... no, _as_ she was happy with someone else... ?

Casey was brought out of his musings by a voice. "Hey." The vigilante turned to see Raph approaching. The red-masked ninja held the back of neck. "Just wanted to say thanks... y'know, for backing us up."

Casey gave a small nod. "Just like old times."

"Yeah," said Raph, a tiny smile forming on his face. "We... _I_... know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"No, it wasn't," replied Casey. "And a part of me still hates all you guys. But you know what I hate more? Y'know what was even harder for me?" He pointed to the medibay door. "Seein' her upset. And alot of it... " - he paused, and a bitter chuckle escaped - "... _most_ of it... was 'cos of me."

Raph kept silent, simply lowering his gaze.

"And I've decided I don't like bein' the one to make her upset." Casey managed to stand up a little straighter, and he sighed deeply. "So if this is what she wants... and I know it _is_... then so be it."

A uneasy silence passed, before Casey spoke again. "It can't go back to the way it was. It just _can't_. Like I said, I'm still pissed off at the lot of you. But if you ever need me... if _she_ ever needs me... I'll have your backs." He motioned back to the medibay. "Especially his."

They both knew he meant the new addition to the clan. Raph nodded in understanding. "If you ever wanna... "

Suddenly, a small screech filled the air, as the lair's comm system activated. Donnie's voice spoke through the intercom. "Guys... there's someone here ready to meet you all..."

TO BE CONTINUED


	37. Chapter 37

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 37

It was another rush to get into the medibay, this time _everyone_ in the lair trying to cram into the small room. Even Mikey, with his heavily-bandaged ribs, seemed to forget his pain and make a dash.

By the time they all managed to get inside, they collectively gasped at the sight before them. Donnie and April, close together. April was still not strong enough to sit up fully, but was instead raised ever-so-slightly on a fluffed-up pillow. One hand was held out, stroking a small bundle of blankets in Donnie's arms.

And cocooned in those blankets... a small, pale-green head popped out.

It was amazing the group did not suck all the air out the room.

The baby looked quite different all cleaned up. Leo, Raph and Karai were stunned into silence, Karai leaning closer to her blue-masked lover. Raph blinked several times, at a loss for words. Even Casey could not help but be awed.

To Mikey and Splinter, it was their first look at the newborn. The orange-masked turtle's eyes instantly quadrupled in size. The rat, meanwhile, could not help the proud smile on his face.

"It's OK, everyone," soothed Donatello. "Come closer. He's a little sleepy, but I know you wanna see him." The group looked at them tentatively, before April gave a reassuring nod. Slowly, reverently, they approached.

Mikey leaned in close and cooed. "He's _soooooooo_ cute." The little baby stared back at his uncle with inquisitive eyes. His head tilted slightly, and Mikey mirrored the move. "So coooool... "

"He's beautiful," choked Karai, her hands on Leo's shoulders. For a split second, it looked like her Foot facade would crack and she would shed a tear. But she did not. Just.

Leo, meanwhile, just stared intently. "Donnie... this is without a doubt... your _best_ invention ever."

Donnie angled the baby so he was better facing everyone. The new father could not help the beaming smile on his face. "Everyone, say hello... to Hamato Yoshi O'Neil."

Another gasp. Splinter's eyes became saucers, and his ears tilted down. "My son... ?"

"He's the newest member of our family," said Donnie softly. "A pure miracle. Just like our entire clan. And there's nothing more fitting than him being named after the one we all owe our lives to."

Splinter cowed his head. "Donatello... April... I... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Father" the scientist said. "You raised us, saved us. Without you, we never would've survived. You taught us honour, and discipline, and respect. Everything we will pass onto him now."

"And you've been like a second father to me, too," added April, fatigue still evident in her voice. "Neither of us could think of a better person to name our child after."

For the first time in a long time, the ninja master was at a loss.

"It is our honour to name our son after the one who taught us everything we know, and made us who we are," continued Donnie.

Seconds past, before Splinter gently walked closer. He reached out and placed a clawed hand softly on the baby... on his _namesake's_ crown. "The honour is mine, my children. The gift of a grandchild is more than enough, but to name him... ?" He paused for a moment, to compose himself. "I am humbled beyond words. I... shall do everything within my power to ensure that he'll grow to be as strong and noble as you, his loving parents. And that I shall be as proud of him as I am in you _all_."

Donnie smiled. "And April and I will do everything we can to make him worthy of your great name."

There was silence for a long time, until, ever-so-quietly, sniffling could be heard. In the noiseless room, it was like a foghorn. Mikey managed to prise his eyes away from the little newborn and glanced at Raph. "Dude... are you... ?"

"W... what?" hissed the red-masked ninja. " _No_! I... I just got... something in my... " Raph stopped when he saw everyone grinning at him. "Oh, leave me alone! Look - a baby! Everyone look at _him_!"

After a light chuckle, they all did...

TO BE CONTINUED


	38. Chapter 38

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

* * *

PART 38

Karai sat on the bed, deep in thought. Leo was still with the new parents, and was abit taken aback when Karai excused herself. But the Foot leader could not help it: she had to be alone for awhile.

She was usually so calm, stoic and reserved. She was used to be in control; not just of whatever situation she was in, but of herself. Karai was not prone to emotional outbursts or giving into fear or anger - let alone doubt. But their recent experiences with Tatsu and his Rebels left her shaken. There was no point denying it.

The lengths Tatsu went to exact vengeance was truly shocking. Kidnapping a pregnant woman, fully intending to kill both her and her unborn? Even Karai's father himself would never stoop to such levels, surely? The kinoichi certainly hoped so: as much as she knew and loathed what a monster the Shredder was, she still clung onto the belief there were some extremes even _he_ would have found repellent.

But Tatsu was clearly beyond all reason. It was clear he would have done _anything_ to achieve his goals. Even his own soldiers were expendable; he showed that when he murdered the spy Freddy without a second thought. Karai was stunned at the act. Again she thought to her father. Shredder hardly had any affection for his soldiers, but even he never executed them with such callousness.

Indeed, Karai knew Tatsu was a far bigger threat than any of them thought. They would truly never be safe until he was defeated, _permanently_. As much as Karai was truthful in her promise to Leo never to take a life unnecessarily, it was the only way to deal with Tatsu. If the police had not finally arrived at the docks, Karai was certain she would have gone through with it - over her lover's protest.

Tatsu's actions towards April proved something else to Karai. When they all learnt of April's pregnancy, Karai was initially terrified she herself was carrying, too. She and Leo were hardly the most celibate couple, to put it mildly. But when her tests came back negative, she had to admit to a tinge of disappointment. Being with a mutant turtle seemingly curtailed any chance of children, but when Donatello and April revealed they were expecting, Karai could not help but be... intrigued by the idea. Though she was certainly in no hurry, the fact she and Leo _could_ have a child actually warmed her heart.

But now she knew they could never go down that road. It was not the dangers inherent in the crossbreeding: April's scares throughout her pregnancy at least gave them warning of what to expect. No, it was the danger of Tatsu. That he would be capable of such an atrocity, to murder an expecting woman, meant Karai could never be a mother. She could never risk her child to such danger. She would never present such a target to such a monster.

That was why she had to leave the family gathering with the newborn. Seeing Donatello and April so happy, so proud... it hurt. It stung a part of Karai's heart that went from not even considering children, to being open to the possibility, to ultimately having to close herself off to it. She and Leo could never afford the joy his brother and April now had. They could not risk it.

However... there was something Tatsu said during the battle... something that gave Karai an idea...

"Hey," came a soft voice. Karai turned to see her itoshii enter his... _their_ bedroom. "Are you alright?" Leo sat down beside her on the mattress.

Karai managed a smile. "I'm fine, my love. Just tired."

"You sure?" he asked as he delicately brushed a stray hair from her face with a finger.

Deciding to focus on a positive rather than negative, she forced her spirit to rise slightly. She tilted her head and sighed. "Actually, there is _something_... "

Leo frowned. "What? Are you hurt?"

Karai was touched by his concern. "No, no. Just... there was something Tatsu said... "

"Don't take any notice of what that sadist said." Leo lovingly stroked her cheek. "You know you're better than to let his insults of you _or_ me to effect you. I don't give a crap about whatever he called us, and nor should you."

"I know, and you're right," she replied. Thing is, she also knew Leo was kind of talking nonsense. If Tatsu directly insulted _Karai_ to _his_ face, Leo's rage would have been Raphael-like. Still, another topic for another day. "But I didn't mean that. It was when he said I was unworthy of the Oroku name... "

Leo's frown deepened.

"And he's right," she continued. "That name was forever tarnished by my father's actions. And I don't want it hovering over me. I don't want to be associated with that name anymore. Thanks to you, itoshii, I _know_ I'm better than that."

"Karai... what're you saying?"

"I'm saying... " - she looked directly into his eyes - "... I want the Hamato name."

The blue-masked ninja's eyes widened. "Wh... what... ?"

"I wish to join this family. _Properly_."

Leo darted his eyes around, stammering. "W... well, that might... er, that might... be abit weird. I mean, Splinter isn't _technically_ our father, but if he... er, adopted you, that might... y'know, with the way you and me... we... er... that is... "

Karai could contain herself no more, and chuckled. "Oh, darling. I'm not talking about adoption."

"But... that... " Leo then stopped, his mouth becoming tiny in surprise and confusion.

Karai loved when he became flustered, and just had to have a little play. "Oh, don't worry," she shrugged, looking away. "I mean, if you're not willing, I'm sure I could marry Raphael or Michelangelo." She then turned to face him again, pure love in her eyes. "But I'd much rather be with you."

Leo just continued to stare at her. With a smile, Karai leaned in and kissed him deeply...

TO BE CONTINUED


	39. Chapter 39

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. There seems to be some misunderstanding over the last chapter, which is entirely my fault for not making it clearer. It's not that Leo and Karai_ can't _have children - it's that Karai thinks they_ shouldn't _, because any child will become a target for their enemies. Again, sorry if that wasn't clear._

* * *

PART 39

"OK, so far we have breaking-and-entering, theft, extortion, bribrary, forgery, witness tampering, GBH, drug dealing and trafficking, corruption of minors, kidnapping, child endangerment, manslaughter - and of course, murder." The cop looked at the man in the chair. "Anything else we should know about?"

Tatsu simply glared at the officer, silent.

The other cop in the interview room sighed. "Look buddy, we got you bang to rights. We know all about your little clandestine organisation. We've been after the so-called Foot for years, and we finally have you. It won't get you much, but things are gonna be even tougher for you if you don't cooperate."

Tatsu remained stoic.

"This is getting us nowhere," the first officer said. "You wanna just sit there? Fine. No skin off my nose. But you better get used to it: you're gonna be put away for a long, long time, pal. Plenty of time to be Mr. Quiet." With a huff, he went to the door.

"Someone will be here to pick you up in a minute," said the other cop. At that, the two left, leaving Tatsu alone.

The ninja finally lowered his head, his eyes fixing on the table infront of him. But he did not comprehend it. He no longer comprehended anything... apart from his failure.

He failed his mentor. The freaks won. The great Shredder was not avenged.

At that moment, part of Tatsu wanted to finally give in, to go out the honourable way. If he had a sword at hand, he seriously wondered if he could do so. But something in the back of his mind would not stop. A feeling, deep in his soul, would not waver.

He knew he could not let it end this way. He simply _could not_ be free of his anger, his hatred, his burning desire for vengeance. He knew he could never be at peace so long as the freaks... the _turtles_... were still alive.

Tatsu was well aware he would have to start again. His tiny army was no more: his disparate soldiers were either dead or facing imprisonment themselves. The more younger of his charges were being sent to juvi. Even if Tatsu was free, they were now out of his reach.

So he would have to build a new army. For despite his great skill, even Tatsu knew he was no match for the Hamato clan alone. It was simple mathematics. Even the mighty Shredder fell to the freaks eventually, so Tatsu would be no trouble for them... much as he was loathe to admit it.

But right now, Tatsu was in no position to do anything. He was too wounded, both physically and emotionally, to put up any fight in the journey to the police station. He needed time to heal, and if that meant time in a cell, then so be it. Let any humilation just wash over him, and use his confinement to instead stoke his hate, and plan his return.

Suddenly, Tatsu felt something new. A presence. He was no longer alone in the interview room. No doubt more officers to take him away. Again, the same thought ran through his mind: so be it.

He slowly raised his head, prepared to see his jailers...

"You have failed me."

Tatsu's entire body went numb. His eyes comprehended and locked onto the figure standing at the door. He could not believe it. Every part of his mind told him it could not be... and yet...

His voice was but a whisper. "It... can't be... "

The figure in sharp armour stood motionless, the small desk lamp causing the distinctive metal helmet to shine. "You swore you would eliminate the turtles." The voice was like gravel... as it always had been.

Tatsu stammered. "I... I thought... you were... "

"I placed my faith in you, my student. And you have proven yourself unworthy." A strong arm rose, an arm covered in a familiar, bladed gauntlet. "Are you prepared to pay the price?"

Tatsu simply stared. "M... Master... "

"It is of no consequence," came the interrupting voice of death. "There can only be one result for such dishonour... "

A couple of minutes later, an officer opened the door to the interview room, preparing to drag the prisoner out. But instead, all he did was release a choked scream at what greeted him.

Tatsu, still in the chair, his head back - and the remains of his throat in a puddle of blood on the table...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	40. Chapter 40

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Nickelodean (I think). I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. Phew! When I started this story, I had no idea it would turn out to be my longest one yet, nor the most reviewed_ _. It's been quite a journey for me, writing this. I just to take this moment to thank everyone that's read and supported this over the past five months (_ five months _!). It's meant the world to me. I just hope this final installment is at least somewhat satisfying._

* * *

PART 40

Donnie opened the door and smiled at the sight greeting him.

"Hey you," came the lovely voice of the person sitting in the bed.

The turtle's smile widened as he entered the medibay and closed the door behind him. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," replied April, then sighed as she nuzzled her head closer to the small bundle in her arms. "Being with this little guy's helping out."

Donnie chuckled as he sat down by her side. Once more he felt overwhelmed by how proud he was of his angel. It had been just three days, yet already April was upright in bed, holding the baby in her strengthening arms.

The baby. _Their_ baby. Again, Donatello had to refrain from pinching himself. It was like a dream. But if it was, then he knew without a shadow of a doubt he did not wish to wake. Because now, finally, he had everything he wanted. More than he ever dared dream. He was with the love of his life, and they were parents to a true miracle.

It had not come easy, of course. Following little Yoshi's birth, April was too weak to do anything. She could not even lift herself up from her horizontal position, and could barely raise her arms. Heck, even keeping her eyes open was near impossible. Passing their baby took _everything_ out of April. Coupled with the blood she lost during labour - despite the modifications her body made to accomodate the baby, he was still _in an egg_ , and Humans were not exactly _designed_ for that, for crying out loud - April was left terribly, terribly weak. She slept so much afterwards, Donnie half-feared she went into another coma.

But just an hour or so after giving birth, April insisted on showing off the new arrival to the rest of the family. Donnie was amazed at her strength to, frankly, stay coherent when they formally introduced Yoshi. It was not for long, and April quickly succumbed to slumber once the other members of the Hamato clan departed, but something told Donnie she would be just fine.

Thankfully, she was. Day by day, she was getting better, feeling stronger. April was now sitting upright, pillows keeping her comfy, and her appetite was back to normal. She was even pining for pizza, and while it probably was not the best thing for her at the moment, the turtle could not deny her. He was glad the pregnancy sickness pizza caused her did not last beyond the birth - she did a pathetic job of hiding that, Donnie had to inwardly admit. As if she could keep _anything_ from him, really.

And the best thing of all, was April was now strong enough to finally hold her son. When Donnie was convinced to pass Yoshi inter her arms, the lovely redhead could not contain herself, and she burst into tears. And the scientist had to admit, whenever April started crying, he had a tendancy to do so too. But who could blame them?

Donnie quickly realised seeing the woman he loved holding their child close was one of the best things he could possibly imagine. She was so happy, so overjoyed. After months of turmoil, after all the endless weeks of fear, pain and worry, Yoshi was finally with them. When asked, April dreamily said all the agony in the world was worth it, just to see her baby's eyes look back at her.

She was right: it was. As amazing as Donatello was at himself thinking so, he could not deny he would not trade anything for what he now had. All the thoughts he had of ending the pregnancy, of wondering if they were doing the right thing, now seemed like the ramblings of a madman. How could he _ever_ think to not let this happen? He was a father, and his beloved was the happiest he had ever seen her. That was worth everything.

Donnie would be lying if he said he no longer had a care in the world, however. _Of course_ he did. The concerns and complications he thought of when April first told him she was pregnant still existed. In fact, now Yoshi was here, they _really did exist_. What would they do? Where would they stay? Would April move into the lair? Would she keep Yoshi in her apartment, with Donnie making frequent visits? How would they hide Yoshi from the outside world, from April's friends? What if someone saw him? What if he got out? What if he was taken?

What if... what if... what if...

But all that could wait. Right now, all that mattered was the three of them, together. Safe. It was like they were in their own little caccoon, just Donatello, April and Yoshi. Nothing, and no one, else mattered.

"He's so perfect... " came April's whispered voice.

"Just like his mother," said the turtle.

April looked at him with hazy eyes. She tried to stifle a sniffle, and might have failed. Donnie grinned, but like a lightswitch, something clicked in his mind. His smile dropped, and he was instantly back to his old ways. "I... I mean, wait, I mean... I didn't mean... I, er... "

As always whenever Donnie went into meltdown, April laughed softly. "My skin _is_ kinda green at the moment, sweetie... " Despite the rapid progress she was making, she obviously still did not look 100% healthy. She had a way to go before she could even get on her feet - literally. Needless to say, she was _very_ sore... down there.

Donnie blushed. "You're still beautiful," he responded. "Always will be, no matter what." He stroked a lock of red hair and, with his other hand, shared the burden of the little bundle in her arms. "I guess I, er, better stop doing all that stammering, though. Not very authoratative, is it?"

"No, it isn't," she said. "I don't want you to be the pushover, leaving me to be the no-fun one." She gave him a wink.

"Don't worry," he smirked, "we'll leave that to Leo." At that, they both burst into laughter... until a surprised little shake came from April's grasp. They stopped and looked at little Yoshi, who was clearly rather surprised by his parents' outburst.

"Aw, sorry, honey," cooed the new mother. "Did Mommy and Daddy scare you?"

"That'll be Raph's job," piped in Donnie. April had to strain to contain another laugh, lest she startle her baby boy again. She had to settle for giving the purple-masked turtle a glare.

"So that's Leo and Raph sorted," she said after literally gulping down her mirth. "And Mikey's job?"

Donnie smiled warmly. "He's gonna get to work on that playroom. Actually, he wanted to start now, but his ribs are still hurting." Neither brought up the reason for Michelangelo's injury. In fact, neither mentioned the great battle or Tatsu since Yoshi's arrival. It was clearly an unsaid understanding between the new parents. They would be plently of time to dwell on that in the future.

There was something else left unsaid, this time on Donnie's part. Since he and April announced their son's name, his orange-masked brother kept bringing up the videogame character. Donnie decided April might not like having her baby compared to a digital dinosaur. Though Mikey obviously meant no harm in it, it was hardly the most flattering comparison.

"Listen," April said, bringing Donnie out of his musings. "I've been thinking about where we're going to be... y'know, staying... "

The scientist frowned. "You don't have to worry, April. I'm not gonna make you stay here. It's just until you're back on your feet... or at least can get you both topside without being seen. I promise, you'll be back home as soon as possible."

April shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that." She looked at him unwaveringly. "I don't want us to live apart, not now. Not with him so new. I want... I want us to be together. All three of us, just... " She paused.

"April, what is it?" Donnie asked.

Her gaze wavered. "I know it can't be all the time, but just... just for _right now_ , I need you with me, Donnie. I can't do this on my own... "

"You'll _never_ be alone, April" he swore. " _Ever_. If need be, I'll... I dunno, move into your basement, or something."

April actually looked disgusted. "Are you serious? You can't do that! I'd sooner live _here_."

Raph might have taken that the wrong way, but Donnie knew what she meant. "Then what are you trying to say, April?"

She bit her lip. "I know you can't be away from here for ages at a time... "

"For you, I... "

" _No_ ," interrupted April, "you _can't_. And we both know it." Her teeth resumed their grip on her lip. "But... just for a little while... until I, y'know... "

"April, please," he said exasperately. "Just tell me what you're getting at."

She looked at him, almost worringly. "I was thinking... my farmhouse... ?"

He blinked.

"Just until I'm well again," April quickly said. "It's out the way, it's quiet. We won't be disturbed. No one knows about it... " - she was referring to their enemies - "We can just be alone, and focus on... " She stopped, and turned her gaze to little Yoshi.

Relief engulfed Donatello. He did not really know what he was worried about, as he knew she was not about to break up with him and steal their child away. Maybe it was just a case of knowing what she was trying to say. Regardless, he leaned close and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Sounds perfect," he breathed. "I'll start planning it."

April's eyes watered up once more. "I love you, Donnie... " With that, the two soulmates kissed on the lips. Had he been able to comprehend, little Yoshi would perhaps be awed at the love shared between his parents.

Once the kiss ended, Donnie and April returned their attention to their baby. After taking another gulp, this time to stem her emotions, April began softly stroking the little bundle's chin. Donnie sighed in contentment, wrapping a protective arm around the two most important people in his world.

"Besides," April eventually said, a hint of mirth now in her tone. "It'll give us time to get us ready for the next one."

Confused again, Donnie tilted his head. "Next one?"

Looking at him, April shrugged. "I won't say I'm in any hurry, but... " She then raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Well... I don't want Yoshi to be an only child."

Donnie's eyes threatened to pop out his skull. He reckoned his mind already did so.

April O'Neil never ceased to amaze him.

THE END


End file.
